Head Hunter
by Pelican182
Summary: Joel is not a saint, and nobody knows it better than himself. He's done so much in his life, so many things unforgivable. Can a girl he's made to protect be the one to change him? Following the original plot of the Last of Us, with a few twists and turns. Warning: Extreme adult situations, bad language, and sexual acts.
1. Chapter 1

Yes everyone, I'm finally back! Now I don't want to say much but I am sorry for the long, long wait. Please know that I will be continuing my stories that are not yet finished, and I will have some new! Really sorry about the wait though. I'll make it up with great stories and sequels.

_**WARNING: JOEL WILL NOT ALWAYS SEEM LIKE THE GOOD GUY! This story will not follow the games timeline perfectly. There will be extreme adult situations, cursing, and an all around gruesome time…BUT this story will not be just about violence, sex and kicking ass. I'm pretty sure there will be a few sweet moments and jokes in here. Depends on what the reviewers wanna see.**_

* * *

Two men sat in a dark room, corpses lying all around them both. One man, a blonde young muscular man sat on the floor; clutching his abdomen whilst trying to move his broken leg. The other, a much bigger man with brown hair sat in a single wooden chair.

"Fuck you Joel" the bleeding man said as he spit on the floor. Joel raised a brow at the younger man, before raising the pistol in his hand and placing a bullet into his shoulder blade.

Joel couldn't help but give a small smirk at the man's screams. "You did this to yourself Rick" Joel Texan accent muttered as he looked around the room, "First you try to abandon us, then you only get six men to try to kill me? I would've thought I'd made more of an impression by now".

Rick couldn't help but shake when the taller man stood from his chair. "There's not a lot I ask of you guys" Joel said walking towards a wall; stopping at some old pipe sticking out.

Rick gulped when Joel grasped one of the larger, heavier pipes and ripped it from the wall.

"Just know that this doesn't end with you" Joel stated swinging the pipe in the air like a baseball bat, walking towards the fallen man.

"You see, all you fuckers are, are weeds" Joel said kneeling in front of Rick, "I just need to cut some of you out and then everything will look great".

Rick looked at the man above him and shook his head, "You're a fucking monster; no better than a clicker. It's no wonder Tommy left your crazy ass" he finished by spitting in the face of the pipe wielding man.

"Well that was just uncalled for" Joel said standing up slowly; wiping the bloody spit from his face, "But I gotta say, you're a little wrong about your little rant".

Rick's eyes widened as Joel held the pipe above his head before he said, "I'm worse than any clicker you'll ever fucking meet!"

Ricks scream was quickly silenced by the pipe swinging down on his skull, sending his body into a seizure causing him to begin shaking on the ground. His face now splattered with the man's blood, Joel threw the pipe down and watching his body spasm.

"Boss" a man said stepping into the room, "We've just caught six tourists in the city".

Joel turned around and began walking towards the door, stopping to grab a bandanna with a skull on it. "Steven why don't you do me a favor and throw little Ricky into the pit. We'll let the infected finish this little rebellion".

"Yes sir" Steven said running past the bigger man, to pick up Rick's shaking body.

Joel covered the bottom of his face with the bandanna, walking towards the holding room. "I guess I'll just have to finish weeding out the ranks later" he said opening a door and walking into the cold night air.

* * *

"Hey cowboy, time to get your ass up!" Tess said smacking the older man awake. Joel groaned as he lifted himself from the couch watching as Tess walked past the young girl, towards Marlene.

"You know, you talk a lot in your sleep" Ellie said giving the older man a smile. She frowned when the man ignored her and stood up, popping his neck.

"Where's the guns" Joel said, breaking the silence.

"I saw them Joel, don't worry" Tess said looking at the much larger man, "They're all there, plus more".

Joel grabbed his back next to the couch, "Then I guess our time together is done. Nice seeing you Marlene, try not to die on your way back".

"Hold up cowboy!" Tess said placing a hand on Joel's chest, "It seems we're not yet done with the girl. Marlene wants us to bring her to the Capitol Building, but for a much bigger pay!"

"No" Joel stated looking at the now wrapped up Marlene; "You give us our guns, and then get the hell out of here. Take the girl there yourself if you want it done".

"I'm needed elsewhere right now!" Marlene angrily said, pointing at the man, "I need you two to do it; from there my men will control the situation and handle everything. I just need you to get her to the capitol building".

"If you we're planning on this, then why the fuck did you even come back here?" Joel asked slapping the woman's hand away, causing Ellie to jump to her side.

Marlene looked towards the ground, completely silent. Ellie too looked at her female companion wondering the same.

"Well I knew you weren't gonna be happy about this, and I'm not going without you" Tess said with a laugh, "I wanted to make sure you'd come so I told Marlene she'd have to come and…sweeten the deal".

Ellie gave a confused frown as she looked at the older dark skinned woman. She watched Joel rub his chin as Tess pointed to a door to the back of the room.

"You and Marlene go…talk. There's a nice comfy bed for you two to converse on. You make sure to take your time and get all she's worth Joel!" Tess said giving a laugh as Marlene shook her head and frowned.

"Well…" Joel said, stretching his arms in the air. Dropping his bag at the end of the couch he walked towards the woman and the cargo.

"Ladies first" Joel said with a grin as he beckoned towards the door.

Ellie's confusion grew as Marlene told her to stay with Tess and she'd be right back; only for Tess to interrupt with a chuckle, "I wouldn't count on it girl. Joel can be pretty persuasive and his usual negotiations can take two or maybe three hours!"

It was Joel's turn to give a laugh as Tess plopped down on the couch and said, "Take your time cowboy. Me and red will wait right here for you to get done fu-negotiating".

Marlene gave Ellie a hug before saying, "Just stay close to them. They know what they're doing. If you get in any trouble let them handle it".

Ellie huffed as she glared at the large man who was walking towards the door in the back, "I can handle myself. I don't need these guys".

Her anger grew as the man chuckled and muttered, "Yeah right" as he opened the door and walked inside the room.

"I'll see you in a little bit Ellie" Marlene said walking towards the now open door.

Ellie watched as Marlene stepped into the room and sat on the bed, only for the door to close.

"I'd get comfortable kid" Tess said taking off her bag, and lying on the couch, "Joel might have some age, but the guy's stamina is great".

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ellie asked raising her scared right brow.

* * *

"Is that all you can take?" Joel chuckled as the younger woman struggled to swallow more of his length. Only five of his eleven inches were buried in Marlene mouth, the rest being pumped by her small hands.

"I would think the leader of the fireflies could handle a little bit more" Joel said lightly grasping the woman's head. She sat on the bed, him standing above her; pants around his ankles.

"Fuck" Marlene said pulling away, her jaw already sore, "Maybe if you weren't so fucking big".

Joel gave her a look and asked, "So women don't like em big? That's new. Lots changed other than the infection".

"Shut up" Marlene said bring her lips back to his head. Joel leaned his head back as the woman's soft tongue wrapped itself around his thick shaft.

Taking in six inches, Marlene moaned around the cock; sending shivers up Joel's back. The woman's soft brown eyes stared up into the droopy eyes of Joel, who was groaning.

"Fuck…" Joel muttered as Marlene allowed her throat to take another three inches of his prick, "Not bad Marlene".

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear; she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

"God damn" Joel said with a laugh as Marlene slipped his cock from her mouth, only to stop at his tip and use her tongue to slide around it.

Joel could feel his legs wobble as his testicles were grasped by the woman. Giving one last major gulp down to seven of inches; Marlene popped his cock from her mouth, only to grab it and begin jerking furiously.

"Well then" Joel said as Marlene lightly squeezed his balls, "It seems I underestimated your talents".

Marlene lightly licked the bottom of Joel's shaft, her hand jerking his cock rapidly while she slowly cupped his sack.

"Gimme it already" Marlene said pointing the large head over her little mouth. The statement rose a chuckle from the man as he asked, "You want my cum that bad Ms. Firefly?"

Marlene began jerking quicker, her tongue licking the bottom of his head.

"God damn…I love when woman work for it" Joel said as he pulled the woman away to her surprise, "But I'm afraid I need a little more".

Marlene was about to question the man when suddenly she was pushed onto the bed.

"Hey asshole!" She said looking at the man who slipped his shirt off his body, "I'm still injured. If you even try fucking me it could reopen my wound!"

"That's not really my problem" Joel said kicking off his pants, "You want that girl safe? You do what you're told".

Marlene was furious at the man, but reluctantly abandoned her clothing; leaving her in nothing but her bandages and wrap.

She wanted to slap the man, but not even she could deny the rising heat in her pussy. She hadn't had some action in a while, and Joel was far from bad looking.

She was surprised when Joel crawled onto her, stopping at her tits; lightly nipping them.

"Surprising how much of a slut the firefly leader is" Joel said flicking Marlene's now hard nipple. The heat coming from her nether region ensured a nice warm fit.

"Shut the fuck up" Marlene said looking away from the muscular man, "I just haven't had any action lately. Don't appease yourself with the idea that you could turn me on".

Joel couldn't help but smile as he slinked down the woman's body, his beard tickling her the whole time. When she felt him stop by her crotch she began preparing herself.

"So your pussy gets this wet for every guy you sleep with?" Joel asked slipping a big finger into the woman; causing her to gasp.

"S-Shit…" Marlene said as Joel spread her tight pussy. His finger was filling her up so much; she couldn't even imagine what the man's cock was going to do to her.

"That's okay…" Joel said as he lowered his mouth towards the hot hole, "You can moan all you want, that'll just encourage me, but I don't think you want that kid to hear you".

She could feel the aged sheets rip as she gripped them tightly. Joel's head had lowered, his mouth taking her moisture in. The warm liquid on his tongue driving him towards his goal.

"P-Please…" Marlene moaned as Joel's tongue swirled around inside of her, "If you don't stop…"

Joel's large fingers pinched the woman's tiny clit, rubbing and giving light squeezes; whist his mouth worked on her tight hole.

He didn't stop his actions as Marlene let out a light yelp and her felt warm liquid splash into his mouth and on his face.

"Well that's rude" Joel said standing up and wiping his beard, "I haven't even cum yet".

Marlene's body continued to shake as Joel lay to the woman's side and pushed her onto her side, her back facing him.

She could only obey as he ordered her to lift her leg. Joel held the dark skinned woman's leg up as he edged forward, placing his bulbous head to the entrance of her pussy.

"It…It won't fit!" Marlene said as she felt something poke into her, "Please, it will rip me apart!"

"You know" Joel said shoving into Marlene, causing her to grasp and squeeze her eyes shut, "The vagina is amazing. It can stretch and convulse in such amazing ways. Plus it feels amazing!"

Marlene had to muffle her scream as he shoved nine of his inched into her

"Also, about what you said earlier" Joel said as his hips began thrusting quick and hard, "About Tommy saying I'm a good man…I'll make sure the girl gets there safe".

Marlene's eyes shot open as the man grit his teeth and buried his full length into her.

"But I'm not a good man…and you're gonna learn that" Joel said as he watched Marlene's eyes roll into the back of her head.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Wow…that was great" Joel said lifting himself from the now damp bed. He stretched as he began walking around the room collecting his clothing.

Marlene lay still on the bed, mouth open as labored breaths shot out. Her body now was shining in the dim moonlight; white semen covering her. Her legs had been left open so Joel could get one last laugh before he left. Her pussy now gaping open as his cum slid out slowly.

"I gotta say" Joel stated walking towards the door, "It's been a good while since I've cum that much. I appreciate you doing such a good job. I'll make sure your cargo gets to the Capitol building, no problem. Now you get cleaned up; wouldn't want the military finding you like this?"

With that Joel walked out the door, leaving the sticky Marlene to clean herself up.

"Bout fucking time" Tess said jumping from the couch and stretching, "Hope you got your worth outta her cause I'm not in the mood tonight".

There was no need to respond as Joel looked at the cargo and said, "Marlene had to go, and we do too. Get ready".

The kid didn't respond, which was fine to Joel. Better her keep quiet and not bug him.

"Alright" Tess said opening the window leading to the ledge, "Let's get you outta here kid".

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean infected?" Tess shouted as Joel finished reading the scanner.

"Oh shit" Ellie said backing away in the mud away from the towering man.

Her eyes widened as the man pulled a revolver from his side, "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?"

I-I'm not infected!" Ellie stammered, watching the man cautiously.

"Oh?" Joel said throwing the scanner by the redhead, "Is this lying?"

"I can explain!" Ellie said raising her hands in defense.

"You'd better explain fast" Tess said walking next to her partner, gun in hand.

"Ellie scrambled to pull her sleeve down, to leave her bare arm out in the open. A bit mark was a dark red blemish on her otherwise pale flawless arm.

"Ghh" Joel scuffed walking away, "I don't care how you got infected".

"It's three weeks old!" Ellie said, hoping they'd believe her.

"No" Tess said shaking her head, looking at the man, "Everyone turns in two days, so stop bullshitting us kid!"

"It's three weeks!" Ellie shouted, her body shaking, "I swear….why would Marlene set you up?"

The group stayed quiet for a minute until Joel shook his head and said, "Twenty years I've lived through this shit. Ain't nobody ever not turned when bitten. I ain't buying it".

He was about to continue until a military vehicle could be heard coming from above.

"Shit…" Joel muttered turning around and grabbing the girl and Tess, "Shit, run…RUN!"

* * *

"Are…Are we safe?" Ellie asked as they looked around another corner in the dark building.

"No…but catch your breath for now. Joel, scrounge around and see if there's anything we can use" Tess stated, staying close to the girl.

"Now Ellie…Let's say we deliver you to the fireflies…what then?" Tess asked following Joel into a giant rusted pipe.

"Marlene…" Ellie took in a breath, still trying to get over the fact she had watched the brute of man just kill a dozen men, no problem, "She said they have a quarantine zone; with doctors, still looking for a cure".

Once again Joel scuffed as he kicked in a gate, "Yeah, we've heard that one before; huh Tess".

"And that…" she shook her head not believing the situation, "whatever happened to me is the key to a cure".

"Oh Jesus…" Joel said shaking his head.

Ellie raised her hands, "That's what she said".

"Psh, I'm sure she did" Joel said turning away from the girl.

"Hey" Ellie said, now getting upset, "Fuck you man! I didn't ask for this bullshit."

Totally ignoring the girl, Joel walked to Tess and asked, "What the fuck are we doing here?"

"What" Tess started, only to look away as she finished, "What if it's true?"

"I can't believe" Joel whispered turning around.

"I'm just saying what if Joel?" Tess said walking after him, "I mean, we've come this far. We might as well finish".

Pulling Tess aside quickly Joel said, "Do I need to remind you what is out there? Trust me Tess, these aren't guys. They won't just run away from me".

"I get it" Tess said giving Joel the look that he knew he should never question. Last time he did he got his ass kicked around his house. He stood there as she walked away, leaving him staring at Ellie.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Ellie walked by clicking her teeth, mockingly.

* * *

"Holy shit…she's infected" Ellie muttered watching Tess grow more concerned over the dead fireflies.

Tess could feel a part of her heart break as Joel looked at her, his concern now gone. She reached out slowly as he began walking away, "J-Joel…"

"Let me see" he said, standing a few feet away now.

"I…" Tess began to juggle her words as she watched the man begin to break, "I didn't mean for this…"

"SHOW IT TO ME" Joel demanded, now reaching for his gun.

"Oh Christ…" Joel said as Tess pulled her shirt off over her chest, showing the large bite. Ellie couldn't help but look away as Tess responded, "Opps…right".

She was forcibly turned back around when Tess ran to her and demanded to have her arm.

"Look at this" Tess said dragging Ellie over to the man, "This was three weeks…I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse. Weather you wanna believe it or not, this is fucking real".

Letting go of Ellie Tess walked closer to Joel, "You have to get this girl to Tommy's…he used to run with the fireflies, he'll know where they are!"

Joel shook his head as he backed away, pointing in the woman's face, "No, no, no…that was your crusade. I am not doing that!"

"Yes you are…"Tess said, grasping the man's face; her eyes growing watery, "There's enough here…that you have to feel some obligation to me, so you get her to Tommy's!"

Ellie was broken from the scene when she heard the roaring of vehicles outside.

"Shit…" Tess said, her hand dropping from the man's face, "They're here. I can buy you some time, but you have to run".

"What?" Ellie said jumping up from her position.

"No" Joel said slicing the air with his hand, "No way…"

"I will not become one of those things!" Tess said looking into the older man's eyes, "C'mon…make this easy for me…please".

Ellie had to look away as Joel looked down, pain written across his face, "I can fight…"

"NO" Tess said pushing the man away, "JUST FUCKING GO!"

Even though she had just witnessed the man kill people, infected, and not care about either; Ellie couldn't help but feel for Joel, who now looked helpless as Tess stared at the door.

"Ellie…"his deep voice said drawing her attention, "C-Come on".

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for this" Ellie said wanting to cry as Joel straightened his back and turned away from Tess.

"Get a move on" Joel muttered, his eyes never leaving Tess who was now staring at him sadly. Doing as she was told Ellie began running, listening as it took a few seconds for Joel to follow.

Tess let out a deep breath when she saw them run from the main lobby of the building. She slowly turned toward the door, raising her gun.

"I'm so sorry Joel" She muttered as the door was forced open and the military began running in.

* * *

"Stop…" Joel almost begged as he closed the door behind him, running up a set of stairs.

"But we just left her to die!" Ellie cried out after him.

"STOP!" Joel demanded as he continued up the stairs, "You stay close to me. We gotta move now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Please" the man pleaded as his wife and daughter cried next to him. They had been traveling north of Texas when they'd been forced to go into town for their sick daughter. They'd encountered another three men, but they had been killed while trying to run from the hunters

"You can beg all you want" One of the hunters said sizing up the man's wife, "When the boss gets here everything will be all over for you…not your little wife and girl, but you".

"D-Daddy…" the little girl cried as one of the hunters walked forward, smacking the girl and sending her to the ground.

"Shut it bitch!" the man said as the door opened and in walked Joel.

"We found them wandering around town" Todd said as Joel walked in, "Said they were just passing through".

"Please!" the man on the floor said, "We don't want to fight. M-My daughter is sick. She just needs something for a fever! Please we'll leave and never bother any of you again!"

Joel ignored the man as his eyes fell on the small framed girl who lay on the floor, a small cough escaping her lips. She seemed to be in her early teens, but her frame was so small you wouldn't be able to tell.

A gulp was heard as Joel noticed the dirty patch of short blonde hair on the girl's head.

The man noticed Joel's intense stare and immediately jumped in front of his daughter, "Please…I'm begging you; don't hurt her…"

"Who hit the girl" Joel asked noticing the large bruise forming on the girl's cheek. He turned to look at the three hunters in the room.

A lone man slowly raised his hand, finding the question confusing. Joel looked over at the man for a whole minute; each second making everyone in the room grow nervous.

As quick as lightning Joel's gun was upholstered and a single bullet was put between the attackers eyes.

The other hunters watched as their friend fell to the floor, dead before he could land.

"Get him the fuck out of here" Joel said looking at Todd, his gun still in hand. The man fumbled to raise the now dead man up and take him from the room.

"Go get some of the naproxen; enough for a travel" Joel said looking at the last hunter left in the room.

"But…" the man asked only to be silenced when Joel raised an eyebrow, "Did I stutter? I don't think I did. I've never had a problem talking before. I know my accent is bad…but stuttering" walking to the man who was protecting his daughter, "Did you hear me stutter?"

Fearing for his family's life the man shook his head and replied, "N-No sir".

"Chuck" Joel growled turning around and looking at the hunter, "Are you saying I have a stuttering problem?"

"No way Joel!" Chuck said running towards the door, "I'll get the medicine right now".

The room stayed silent for a whole four minutes until Chuck came back, a small bag in hand. Joel took the bag and told Chuck to leave.

Once the door had shut behind Joel and he was left with the family he holstered his gun. He slowly walked towards the man, bag bouncing.

"Stay away!" The man said while visibly shaking, but still ready to die for his family.

"Shut up dumbass" Joel said pushing the man over and slicing the ties around his wrist. He then walked over to the woman and did the same to her. He slowly kneeled beside the young girl and carefully helped her up as he swiftly cut the binding.

"W-Why?" the man asked as his daughter ran to his wife who was by his side.

Joel slowly stood up from his spot on the floor, stretching his long arms over his head.

"Who knows" he muttered looking at the ground while turning around to face the family, "I guess you guys just caught me on a good day".

The man was about to question further when the small bag was tossed to him. "Make sure she takes two a day, until she's better; one in the morning, one at night." Joel said nodding towards the small girl.

The man looked inside the bag to find medication. Slowly reclosing it he said, "I…I don't know why you're doing this and…and I don't know how I could ever repay you".

Joel looked at the man's wife, a very pretty woman who looked life she could use a good meal. The man couldn't have been too much younger than himself. When his eyes fell to the now staring girl, he couldn't help but feel his heart hammer.

"You wanna repay me…" Joel asked walking towards the family, "You keep them safe. No matter what you do what you have to, to make sure they're safe".

The man was a good few inches shorter than Joel, but he could see the look in the hunter's eyes, a look that knew pain. He slowly nodded as Joel stopped in front of him and said, "Go out the back door. Avoid cities as much as possible. You start heading North towards Wyoming, there's a man down there; names Tommy. He's a little goofy but he'll take good care of you guys".

"Yes sir" the man said hugging his family, a smile coming to his face as he once again thanked the strange savior.

"Now go" Joel said gesturing towards the back door of the room, "Hurry up before anyone or thing comes a looking for ya".

The woman gave Joel a kiss on the cheek, tears running down her eyes. The man nodded towards him. The little girl looked up at the brute of a man and smiled; something which almost made Joel break.

Hearing the door shut behind the family Joel fell against the closest wall; his body shaking.

"Please forgive me baby" he said running a hand through his hair, "Daddy's gonna make this better…I promise"

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean I owe you?" Bill said glaring at the slightly taller man.

Today was just like every other; he'd wake up, pitch a loaf, laugh at some infected stuck in his traps, and then go back to his room. Everything was going fine until a bunch of his traps had been set off very quickly, something that didn't happen often.

"After I saved you from the goddamn hunters you owe me more than a car" Joel said sternly, watching Ellie cautiously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bill roared, waving his arms around, "I wouldn't have had a problem if you didn't lead them to me in the first place! You come into my town, set off half my traps, let this little bitch hurt my shooting arm, and alert every infected in a two mile radius around town; and I owe you?"

"Yeah" Joel said getting in the man's face, "Trust me; all the infected in the world would be better than what a hunter would do to you".

Bill girt his teeth together, the sound making Ellie grimace. "Whatever" Bill grumbled while walking away from Joel, "Joel wants a fucking car. We'll I'd better do back flips to get it to him!"

"Fucking asshole" Ellie whispered as Bill walked up to a table. "Just keep quiet" Joel responding.

"Alright" Bill said examining a map, "If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need some parts. It's on the other side of town. Now you help me go gather it, and maybe I could put something together that'll run…but after this; I owe you nothing". As he finished he held out the keys to the handcuffs currently around Ellie.

"That's fine" Joel said grabbing the keys to the handcuffs on Ellie, taking her wrist he said, "That's fine, few days from now we'll probably be dead anyways".

"Good" Bill said walking forward, "Follow me. Whole goddamn town is booby trapper. Best stay right on my ass".

Ellie sighed as she turned around, alongside Joel, "Can't miss it".

Joel stopped and tugged on her arm, "Knock it off!"

They followed Bill up a set of stairs and listened, "We have to cross to another building, move it!"

"God damn it Bill" the long haired man said to himself, "Can't believe you agreed to this. You should've just left them there".

"Wow" Ellie said giving Joel a light jab with her elbow, "You weren't kidding about him".

"Yup" Joel said watching Bill shake his head, "He's defiantly one of a kind".

"So what kind of trouble you in?" Bill questioned walking outside, "Where the hell is Tess?"

Ellie couldn't help the shame she felt as Joel looked down while walking, "No trouble, just a simple drop off".

"What're you delivering?" Bill laughed jumping out an open window onto a broken ledge, "The little brat?"

"Haha" Ellie said crossing her arms, "Fuck you too".

"Where are we going Bill?" Joel asked, hoping to shut the two up.

"We're going to another safe house, more of an armory" Bill replied.

"Wait…" Ellie asked, "I thought we we're fixing up a car".

"Oh" Bill said mockingly, "You know how to fix a ca…"

"Bill" Joel said interrupting the man, "Just fucking stop".

"Haha" Ellie said to Bill while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever" Bill muttered walking forward, "Where we're going is filled with infected. We're gonna need a lot more guns".

"Great" Joel muttered as Joel opened a gate to the back of a church.

* * *

"Don't touch anything" Joel said walking away from Ellie, her eyes rolling.

"Psh" She said watching as the two older men walked towards some crates, "I'll touch whatever I fucking want".

Just to make her point she poked some papers with a small smile. Her smile faded when the stack fell and paper flew everywhere.

"Shit!" She whispered looking over; hoping neither of the men noticed. Luckily the mention of a nail bomb had kept the men busy and neither had looked over.

Scrambling to collect the papers he fell to her knee and back placing them in a neat stack.

"What the hell?" she said holding up the magazine, "Maybe that's why Bills such an ass. He just needs a man to love".

She couldn't help but let her eyes immediately travel down to the man's penis. She'd like to say it was the biggest she'd ever seen, but that title belonged to her traveling partner.

She shuttered as she thought about what she'd seen when she'd crept out onto the balcony of the apartment buildings they'd been staying.

Flash back

Ellie didn't know what to expect when she'd tip toed towards the window of the room. She slowly lifted it up, doing her best to not wake the now sleeping Tess. Hefting herself over the window she carefully placed a small bit of weight on the metal balcony, connecting the apartments to each other.

Deeming it safe she jumped onto the balcony; checking to make sure Tess hadn't wakened up. Turning her head she looked at the only other widow that was accessible by the balcony. She could hear what sounded like fighting coming from the room.

She whipped her switch blade out as quickly as she could; ready to defend Marlene against the giant man who had taken her last friend into the other room. Slowly creeping up to the window she looked inside.

She had expected to see a fight, or an argument; not Marlene moaning like a slut while the man humped her from behind.

"Holy shit!" Ellie exclaimed as she pressed her face closer to the glass. She honestly couldn't believe what was happening, and she probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been happening right in front of her.

"God damn!" she said as Joel pulled his long gun from Marlene. She was amazed to see a guy his age so lively.

"Where to you want it this time?" She heard the man quietly mutter as he jerked his dick.

Ellie was surprised when Marlene bent over, her butt presented to the man. She saw even Joel was a bit surprised when Marlene spread her cheeks and said, "Pump that monster in my ass you fucker".

Joel just leaned forward, spitting on the tiny hole as he slowly fingered her.

"No fucking way" Ellie said as she watched Joel line his humongous head with Marlene's small asshole, "He's gonna fucking skewer her!"

She heard Marlene groan as Joel began pushing into her, her body struggling to take him.

She was astonished that Marlene could handle it, let alone want it in her backdoor.

"I can't believe this" Joel said shoving five inches into the woman, "You've actually got a tighter hole than your pussy!"

From her angle, Ellie could see every bit of length that was being shoved into her friend. "This is actually pretty hot!" Ellie said as she watched Marlene place her face down onto the bed, muffling her moans.

She couldn't help but admire Joel's cock as it slid in and out of Marlene's ass. Every vein, bump, and ridge began to make her tingle.

"Fuck" Ellie said as she moved, a familiar wetness now present in her pants, "I guess I could…not like they'll hear me over each other".

_End_

"ELLIE" Joel called, bringing the girl out of her flashback, "We're leaving now! Come on".

Ellie rolled her eyes as she picked herself up from the ground. She put the magazines and papers back on the rack, only to look twice and snatch one of them.

"Yeah, yeah" the redhead said strolling into the men's eyesight, "I'm ready".

"Alright" Bill said walking towards the exit, "You two better stay with me, because I ain't stopping to save either one of ya".

* * *

Ellie couldn't help but feel helpless under Joel's gaze as he stood propped on the door of the truck. "I won't let you down with this…"she muttered, staring into the man's dark eyes.

It took a few seconds until Joel gave a little nod and said, "Alright".

Joel walked to the back of the truck, getting behind and ready to push, "Alright Bill, let's do it".

"Alright" Bill said opening the garage door, running to the back of the truck with Joel, "Put er in first. Then keep you foot on the clutch and when we get to rolling"

"I know how to pop a clutch" Ellie said clicking her tongue as she once again rolled her eyes.

"H-How the hell?" Bill asked quietly, only to say, "You know what, I don't give a fuck. Just don't fuck it up!"

* * *

Joel was just on the verge of falling asleep when Bill slapped the side of the bed and said, "Alright! This'll do!"

He sighed as the truck came to a stop and they jumped out the bed.

Ellie made sure to listen carefully as the two men talked.

"You know" Bill said taking the shotgun from his back, "That girl almost got us killed".

"Well…" Joel said stretching, sneaking a peak at the girl who had moved to the passenger seat, "You gotta admit though….she did hold her own".

"Oh yeah" Bill said with a chuckle as he grabbed something from his bad, "Here ya go, for refueling. You'd be amazed by how many cars got gas in them".

"Thank ya" Joel said holding the hose in his hands, "You know Bill…about your buddy back there…that's a tough deal"

"We square?" Bill asked turning around, looking towards the city.

"Yeah…" Joel said looking at Bill's back as the man began to gather himself for the walk back, "We're square".

Joel could hear Bill mutter, "Then get the fuck outta my town".

Ellie watched from the car as Joel gave a small nod and then turned. She turned her gaze, but could hear his door open.

"Thank you" Ellie said looking at the man who was switching into first gear.

"What for?" Joel asked as the truck began to move.

"Back there…" Ellie said, her thumbs twiddling, "When Bill said I almost got you killed…"

"You don't gotta thank me" Joel said, his serious face never changing.

"Yeah" Ellie said with a nod, only to look at him, face slightly red, "But you didn't have to defend me either".

"Get some sleep" Joel said, clearly wanting to stop the conversation. Ellie nodded before she grabbed her bag and crawled into the back. She used her bag for a pillow; the last thing she saw was Joel's head, before falling asleep.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Joel had been driving for a while now, he was beginning to feel drowsy, and the rain tapping on the windshield wasn't helping.

He could feel his eyes slipping until he heard, "UGH MAN!"

Snapping his eyes open he said, "Hey, what happened to sleeping?"

"Okay" Ellie said sitting herself up, "I know this doesn't look like it, but this is a pretty good read; only one problem".

Joel watched through the mirror as the girl held her finger to a colorful page of a magazine, "To be continued! I fucking hate cliffhangers!"

"W-What?" Joel said almost turning around, only to remember he was driving, "Where'd you get that?"

"Ugh…" Ellie honestly was lost for words, but decided it'd be best to tell the truth, "Bill's…I mean, it was just lying around!"

She could hear Joel give a disappointed sigh, before he looked at her through the rear view mirror. She could swear she saw a small glint in his eyes as he asked, "What else did ya get?"

"Well" Ellie said with a smile as she reached into the bag, pulling out a small cassette tape, "Here, this make you feel nostalgic?"

Joel looked at the small object in the girl's hand before grabbing it.

"You know" Joel said looking at the tape before popping it into the cassette player, "This is actually before my time".

"It is a winner though" Joel said as the music began playing lowly.

Ellie's face scrunched up as country music began to fill the car, "Eh…I guess it's better than nothing".

"Oh yeah!" Ellie said reaching into the bag, "I bet your friend will be missing this tonight!"

"Yup" Joel said ignoring the girl as he listened to the music.

"It's a little light on the reading" Ellie said with a smile as she opened the magazine, "But it has some interesting photos"

Joel couldn't help but look through the mirror to see what the girl had, and was surprised when it was an adult female magazine.

"Ellie!" Joel said turning his head, "That ain't for kids".

"Whoa!" Ellie said as one of the pages, the same she'd seen earlier fell open, "how the hell would he even would around with that thing?"

Ellie smiled as Joel reached for the magazine; her teasing effective.

"Get rid of that!" Joel said shaking his head as he watched the road.

"Hush" Ellie said looking at another page, "I just want to see what all the fuss is about…wait…why are these pages stuck together?"

She giggled as Joel awkwardly said, "Um…" before she rolled down the window and replied, "I'm just fucking with you!"

Joel heard the girl toss the magazine out the window as she said, "Bye, Bye dude!"

He looked on the road and read a sign that said, "Pittsburg 242 miles west".

Joel wanted to roll his eyes when Ellie jumped back into the front said and began blowing through her lips, making a fart noise.

"You know what?" She said suddenly, green eyes wide with excitement as she started at Joel, "this isn't that bad!" she slowly turned the volume of the old song on; relaxing in her seat.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep" Joel said turning the music back down a little, "Gonna be a long way to where we're going".

"Pst" Ellie made the noise again, "I'm not even tired yet".

Joel smirked as Ellie got comfortable, "Yeah right".

* * *

_The next morning_

Ellie's light green eyes fluttered open softly as she heard the man driving mutter, "No, no, no".

She looked out the window to see the road on the highway was blocked up, but the exit into a city was open.

"What?" She asked, "Just go through the city. Get on the high way through the other side".

"Those cars being blocked like that ain't no natural cause. Hunters set that up so we'd have to go through town".

"Hunters?" Ellie asked, scared eyebrow raised.

"Yeah" Joel said turning off the exit, "Hunters; basically killers who trap people and steal everything they've got on em, then kill em. Man, woman, child, doesn't matter; hunters don't care".

"Well…"Ellie gulped, fearing the worst, "What do we do?"

She watched Joel pull a small piece of cloth from his pocket and hold it tight, "You listen to me and go along with anything I say. If I tell you to do something, you'd best do it, and quickly. No questions asked".

Ellie could tell by Joel's face that he meant business and nodded.

"Alright then…" Joel said driving down the road, "Let's see what happens".


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING! **_**The chapter gets real graphic and has mass mentions of adult subject such as rape. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS ONE. NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART!**

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman asked as she held him at gunpoint. After leaving the hunting camp he made his way towards Boston; where he'd been told there was a safe zone, out of the way of infected and more importantly hunters.

He could hear the hammer being drawn back on the colt currently pointed at the back of his head, "I'm not asking again asshole".

"Nobody" he said, his hands rose by his head, "I'm just trying to get through, heading towards Boston. Heard there's a nice safe QZ up there".

He could feel his heart thump as the woman thought for a second, probably trying to decide if he was lying or not.

"What the fuck is that?" the woman asked, pulling his bandana out front his pocket.

Joel almost cursed himself as he imagined what the woman was thinking.

"It's just something I picked up along my way. Hunters see it and usually figure me to be one of them. Let me pass without much trouble" Joel lied casually, hoping the woman bought it.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the barrel being removed from his skull. He slowly turned around, hands still in the air.

The woman was younger than him, no doubt in his mind; probably in her early to mid twenties. Joel immediately noticed how skinny the woman was, obviously underfed. She had her dirty dark hair up, out of her sight.

"You're lucky I didn't blow your head off" The girl said lowering her gun to her waist and holding out the skull bandana.

Joel slowly reached for it and placed it back into his pocket. He watched the girl move slowly back towards the make shift bed on the floor, right below the hole he had just falling into. She watched him, moving in the dark like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Eh, I'd guess so…" Joel said looking around, noticing how fortified the place was from every direction; well except the roof.

"You…" Joel started noticing all the empty water bottles and cans of food, "You been here long?"

"What's it matter?" The woman snapped, clearly not much for conversation. Joel almost chuckled; he did always find a way to the independent tough ones.

"Nothing…" Joel almost whispered as he looked towards the ground, memories of his own strong willed wife filling his head.

"Well then leave" the girl said, creped out by the man who was now staring at the floor.

"Yeah…" Joel said coming back to reality, "Yeah…I should probably go…Gotta go hunting. I've been tracking a pretty decent size buck. Today seems like a good day to chow down".

He almost laughed as the sound of a grumbling stomach came from the woman.

"You know…you don't have to stay here…come up to Boston with me" Joel said, turning around and looking for a door, "You'll be safe. I know a lot of short cuts and when we get there the military will give us ration cards and safety…"

"They can't provide safety you idiot" the woman's voice sounded, "Look around you. How much has the military truly helped?"

She watched as the brute who had just fallen through her roof and waken her shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you gotta point, I reckon I was just trying to help a pretty girl out. Keep ya well fed on the way there, and then you can leave when we got there. From the look and sound of ya, you don't seem to be eating much".

"I've handled myself this long" The woman said, anger clearly showing, "What makes you think I need your help?"

"Maybe you don't" Joel said with a chuckle as he looked at the woman, "Maybe I need your help. Anyone with reflexes as quick as yours is someone I'd trust. Plus, I need someone to watch my back in a tough situation".

"Oh yeah" The woman said, now eyeing the man sternly, "What makes you think I wouldn't put a bullet in your head before I ever helped ya?"

Joel gave the woman a hard look as he said, "Because you didn't blow my head off when I feel through your ceiling. You had the chance and didn't take it because you didn't know if I was a hunter or tourist. You can take care of yourself, but you're not a killer".

"Oh" the woman scuffed raising her gun back up, "And you are?"

"No…" Joel said, his face becoming hard, "But I'll do what I have to, to live, and if that takes killing a man I know nothing about…then so be it…I'm no killer…just a survivor".

The woman stared at him for a whole thirty seconds before once again lowering her pistol. "Alright" the woman said, "I'll go to Boston with you…but only if you stay in front of me. If I see you reach for that pistol of yours with no reason to be, I'll put a bullet between your eyes and your balls".

She watched as the older man walked forward, slowly raising his hand with a small smile as he said, "Name's Joel…"

She looked at if before turning on her heel to pack some of her things, "Yeah, yeah. I'm Tess. Don't try getting to close cowboy, once we hit Boston, we're through".

The man slowly withdrew his hand, smile still present as he nodded.

"Now come on" Tess said throwing her bag on her back, "Let's go find this deer…I'm fucking hungry!"

* * *

"Are we going to help him?" Ellie asked as the man staggered in front of their truck, face contorted in pain. She watched Joel slowly come to a stop and turn off the truck.

"Stay here" he said as he slowly opened the door and got out.

"Th-Thank you so much man" The guy said as he stumbled towards the truck.

Ellie watched Joel quickly reach into his back pocket expecting him to pull out a gun; only to see a piece of cloth.

"Stop what you're doing" Joel said as he pulled the bandana apart showing it to the man, "We're not tourist; we're just trying to get back to our camp.

Ellie watched as the man who seconds ago was just in pain, muttered a quiet, "Damn it" before turning around and yelling, "FALSE ALARM! THEY'RE FREINDLYS!"

Ellie watched as dozens of men and a few women stepped out from random buildings and behind cars.

"Sorry for the trouble" Joel said placing the bandana back in his pocket, "I had to deal with a few bad contacts and had to leave my camp. Just trying to get back with my girl".

"Its fine man" the man who called off the attack said walking to the front of the truck, "Sorry, we get a bit excited seeing tourist…we haven't been getting too much lately. Just a few stragglers".

Ellie watched Joel shake his head and reply, "I feel ya. I come from a bit up North. We've been having the same problems. Even if we get anyone, they don't have shit on them that we could possible use".

"Well…" the black man said with a smile, "Least they got meat".

Ellie automatically knew what the man meant by meat and could feel her stomach get queasy. She'd been warned about cannibals and such while in the QZ.

She was a bit shocked when Joel too smiled and gave a chuckle as he agreed.

"Well…if you want you two can stop here for a night or two if you want. We got running electricity and water…in moderation that is".

"I'd be mighty thankful" Joel said shaking the man's hand, "Do you mind if I get a little gas outta some of these cars?"

"Nah man, from one hunter to another; take what you might need. Gotta watch each other's backs" The man said as he began walking away, "Out main camped building is the little motel on eighth. You and your girl are welcome to stay the night, just explain to Betty what's going on".

"What the fuck" Ellie whispered as Joel thanked the man once again and walked back towards the door of the truck. She watched as everyone began walking around, clearly disappointed by the lack of action.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you're a hunter" Ellie asked, scooting as far away from the man as he sat down.

"I'm not" Joel said, "Just a trick I use to survive. I act a little and they believe me. This way I don't use my bullets and they even sometimes offer me some supplies. Hunters are scum, but they watch each other's asses. As long as they believe I'm one of them, we're completely safe here".

Ellie bite her bottom lip as Joel turned the truck back on and made his way towards where the man said the motel was.

"Well…if he wasn't really hurt…what was he doing?" Ellie asked; fearing what Joel might say.

"He was waiting…" Joel replied as he pulled in front of the old building where they'd stay the night, "Someone stops, trying to help…and they kill em".

Ellie gulped as she thought about the people in the town she was supposed to feel safe in.

"Listen and listen well" Joel said, clearly not in the mood, "If anyone finds out we're just traveling, we're dead. They aren't gonna let us though, they won't let us off with a warning; they'll kill us…maybe".

"W-What do you mean maybe?" Ellie asked, not sure why she asked.

"Well they'll kill me for sure" Joel said taking his pistol out and making sure it was loaded, "You…you're a young girl…not a bad looking one…they'll keep you".

Ellie felt tears threaten to spill when she noticed the man was being serious. "I'm not trying to scare ya kid" Joel said as he saw how frightened she was, "Just listen to me and go along with everything I do and we'll get out of this alive. Don't be a smart ass and do not question anyone…it might be the last thing you do".

Joel watched the small redhead nod carefully, wiping her eyes as she said, "Alright".

* * *

The next few minutes were a complete blur for Ellie as she followed Joel into the building. They were greeted by a young black haired woman who identified herself as Betty.

She gave them a room to stay in that came with running water and lighting.

"She's real pretty…" Betty said to Joel, both walking behind the smaller redhead, "Does she scream a lot during…or is she quiet?"

Ellie turned around with a confused look on her face as Joel said, "She ugh….she usually know hers place and does what she's told".

Ellie's face turned crimson as she caught on to what the two was talk about.

"Hey! What are you tal-"Ellie was quickly interrupted by Joel's large hand coming down and smacking her ass.

"Shut the fuck up and keep walking" Joel muttered as he gave her now soar cheek a hard squeeze, earning a low moan from the redhead.

"Wow…" Betty said, "You seem to know what you're doing old man. Bet you could show me a good time".

Joel didn't reply as he watched Ellie walk forward, hand slowly rubbing her very tender bottom. Not like he wanted to do it, but is she starts back talking then they might have a problem on their hands.

Once they got to their room, Betty left; but not before telling Joel where to find her later that night.

"You okay?" Joel said making sure the door was locked.

"No…that really fucking hurt" Ellie said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Well I had to make her think you were basically what Hunter's call a pack mule" Joel said stretching as he turned around, "They don't keep kids around for any other reason".

"What's a pack mule?" Ellie asked as Joel sighed and sat down on an old wooden chair.

"It's just what Hunters use for mindless tasks" Joel said setting his back pack down and reaching inside, "Usually to carry stuff. Maybe use em as some back up. Other times they're just around to relieve…"

Joel didn't need to look up to know how disgusted Ellie was; the noise she made made it clear. "So they just keep em around to get off" Ellie said dangling her head off the bed, "Typical. Fucking morons can't think with a load of cum in em".

The room was quiet for a few minutes as Ellie watch as an upside down Joel made a few nail bombs and Molotovs. "How do you know so much about hunters?" Ellie asked, wondering just how her destructive partner knew so much of the cannibalistic survivors.

When no answer came she let out a sigh, clearly becoming frustrated with the man's lack of acknowledgment towards her questions.

"Okay then" Ellie said as a small smile made its way on her face, "Back in Boston…when you left with Marlene…did she say anything about me?"

"Nope" Joel said while keep his hard stare on the pistol in his hands. Ellie wanted to laugh as she flipped herself over upright, "What'd you discuss with her?"

"Just payment" Joel said looking down the sights, "Let's just say she must really want you to make it to the fireflies; she certainly was willing to give a lot".

"Like what?" Ellie asked as innocently as she could muster; had Joel been paying any attention he would've noticed the devilish smile on her face.

"Just some supplies" Joel said taking the shotgun off his back.

"Oh really?" Ellie asked, eyes rolling as she crossed her arms with a smile, "From the sound of it, it sounded like a lot more than simple supplies".

Joel slowly looked up at the grinning redhead as she rested against the wall. He was about to respond when suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"JOEL" Betty's voice sounded, "They caught two tourists that were camped inside a toy shop. Two boys; Carter said he'd like your help 'Talking' to em. He wants to see what you're made of".

"Shit" Joel muttered as he shot up from the chair. He sat quiet for a second before turning to Ellie and whispering, "You come with me…and no matter what I do; you stay quiet. Don't talk to nobody unless they ask you something. You understand?"

Ellie had to swallow her breath as she slowly nodded. "Alright, just let me get my pants on" Joel said as he began packing his weapons back up, carful to keep his pistol hidden, but his bandana out.

Ellie hoped off the bed as Joel walked to the door and was greeted by Betty and another much younger girl. She was about Ellie's height, maybe an inch shorter. Joel didn't seem to pay too much attention to her, but Ellie did; not every day you see another kid.

She was skinny, just as Ellie was; not a lot of nourishment around. She had long black hair that she had stuck behind her ears. Ellie was a bit frightened by her insanely huge blue eyes; that seemed to stare into her sole. What she wore could be considered rags, and her shoes were all ripped up and holey.

"Just follow me and Jade" Betty said with an all too sweet smile as she began walking. "S'cus me" Joel said walking past the girl, who stared up at him in wonder.

"That's weird" The girl now identified as Jade said as Joel walked by, trying not to pump into her.

"What?" Ellie asked practically appearing next to the girl.

"Well…" Jade said with a raised eyebrow towards the redhead, "Not every day a Hunter asks you to move without a punch or pushing".

"Oh…" Ellie said as she followed the girl's line of sight to see Joel's brute self walking next to Betty's tiny form, "Well that's cause Joel ain't a hunter. A bit of a jackass; but he's not so bad".

The black haired girl seemed confused as they both began following the two adults.

"Good to see ya" Carter, the man who had almost killed them earlier said as Joel walked through the door.

Joel simply nodded as he looked through a glass window into a room where two boys sat. He could guess they were brothers over appearance. The older of the two was tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. He wore a ripped white wife beater that showed his skinny frame.

The younger of the two sat on the floor, arm chained to the wall. He was clearly freighted by the way his head snapped around the room, clearly looking for a way out.

"We figured a big guy like you could scare em good" Carter said with an amused smile as the older boy tried breaking out of the binding.

Ellie watched in surprise as Joel slowly nodded and cleared his throat, "…what do you want them to tell me?"

"Well" Carter said taking a seat, "We know for a fact that there was more of em…don't know where the rest are. These guys wouldn't have wandered into town with a plan in case they got split up. The little fuck won't talk to anyone".

Ellie was waiting for Joel to tell the fucker off, but couldn't believe it when he nodded and began walking towards the door to the room.

"What's he doing…" she whispered to herself as she saw the boy in the chairs head snap up to look up at Joel.

Hunters stopped what they were doing as Joel stopped on the other side of the room and grabbed a chair. They all anxiously watched as Joel picked the chair up. Only to set it down, about three feet away from the boy in the chair.

"I already told your boys I don't know shit…" the older boy said as Joel sat down, "Just let us go man…I don't want any trouble".

"This better be good" Carter said aloud as Joel slowly nodded his head, only to lean back in his chair; a blank stare directed at the boy.

The boy sat in silence for a whole minute before the man's gaze began to get to him. "Come on, I really don't know shit! We we're just making our way through. The others left us for dead! We don't know where they are".

Seeing that the man was still not responding, the boy became frustrated, "GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WE DON'T KNOW SHIT! JUST LET US OUT".

Even Ellie was unsettled by Joel's blank stare as he simply stared at the younger man. It surprised her and everyone else when he simply asked, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" the man asked in shock as Joel continued staring, "W-What'd you say?"

"Your name…" Joel said, gaze never wavering, "What is it?"

"What?" he once again asked, "What's it matter?"

Joel's eyes seemed to crease as the boy asked him the question. "I'm sorry…" Joel said as he put his chair back on four legs, leaning in slightly, still towering over the younger man, "Did I fucking stutter? I believe I asked you your name…not for a stupid ass question. Now, I'm not asking again".

"P-Pal…" the man said, clearly frightened by Joel's change in attitude.

Everyone was surprised when Joel simply stood up and walked towards the wall, only to pick up a bat.

"No" Joel said pointed the bat at the ground, his gaze on the tied man, "I don't think so. You're a real bad liar buddy. Now, I suggest you tell me your real fucking name".

"What the fuck" the man said, trying once again to break his binding, "I already told you!"

"Alright then" Joel said lifting the bat up and walking towards the younger boy, "We'll see if he can tell me".

Ellie almost screamed at him as he walked towards the child, but stopped herself when she remembered what would happen to both of them. She had to bite her tongue as Joel nudged the boy with his food and said, "Look up".

Everyone watched as the man yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

"Shut the fuck up" Joel said in a cold voice that made even Carters eyes widen, "I just wanna talk".

The boy looked at the huge man as he asked, "Sense your buddy isn't the most honest person, I'll ask you. What are your names?"

Getting no response besides a look of fear, Joel slowly nodded.

"So be it" Joel said as he went to turn around, only to lift the bat and swing it towards the boy.

"NO!" the man's voice shouted, stopping the bat from connecting with the boy's skull a second to soon.

"You ready to talk Pal?" Joel said, the bat staying next to the boy's head.

"Henry…" the man said looking at his feet, not wanting to see his brother almost getting killed, "I'm Henry and he's Sam".

Joel gave a nod as he walked back to the chair, sitting himself back down. "Nice to meet ya" Joel said setting the bat down, "Name's Joel; but that don't matter. Now, you say you don't know where your friends are…but I think you do".

Ellie felt sickened as she listened to the hunters around her talk about what a great strategy Joel was using.

"You seem really new to this" Jade whispered as she watched Ellie fidget. Choosing to ignore her, Ellie watched Henry try to plead with Joel.

"Just shut up" Joel said, eyes on the ground as he shook his head.

"Listen" Joel said standing up, "We're gonna find your friends, with or without your help. You're just trying to avoid the inevitable. Now, if you wanna sit here and play idiot; I'm gonna treat you like one. I ain't from around here, but if it's anything like any other camp, then there's about five or more men just waiting to get at your little buddy over there".

Henry's eyes widened as his head snapped towards his little brother. "You sick motherfucker" Henry said as tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Me?" Joel asked acting shocked, "W-What am I sick for? I won't be the one giving it to him. Nah buddy, I got someone for that, but a lot of these guys…they can and will. You see, some don't have the luxury of a nice female body, so a young kid like him" he said pointing at Sam, "They'll have some fun…well….after I cut his fingers off and such. If we just gave him to some men for use; that'd be too easy".

"Fuck" Carter said with a laugh as he looked at the other men, "This guys brutal as fuck; not sure why he needs all that muscle if he can just fuck with people emotionally".

"T-The radio tower…" Henry said which made Sam snap his head up with tears in his eyes as he screamed, "HENRY NO!"

"Shut up Sammy" Henry said, defeat evident on his face, "We were supposed to meet back up at the radio tower if we got split up. Your best bet at finding them is going there tonight".

Joel nodded as he stood up and walked back towards the door, but not before saying, "Thanks a bunch Henry, sorry for the next part".

Not only were Sam and Henry confused, but Ellie too. Joel's apology made sense when suddenly the door opened and five men walked in, including Carter, all laughing as they made their way towards the two younger boys.

"Thanks man" Carter said walking towards Sam, who began crying in fear, "You really know how to get things done. You're boys are lucky to have a leader like you".

Joel didn't respond as he heard Henry scream for Carter to get away from Sam, only to be silenced by a single bullet between his eyes.

"NO!" Sam's scream making Ellie squeeze her eyes shut as the boy watched Henry die.

"Come on…" Joel whispered as he grabbed the now crying girl.

"Hey Joel" Carter's laughing voice said over Sam's screams, "In about an hour, come see me. I wanna talk to ya".

There was no reply from the man, but he knew Joel would come. Slowly turning towards Sam, his hand reached into his pants and he said, "You can cry all you want, it'll only make things more fun".

* * *

**Alright, I know this chapter got a little graphic, but like I said; this isn't a happy story. It will be later, but the characters will go through a lot. If you don't like, then please don't read.**


	4. Chapter 4

A big figure could be seen running through the forest, bullets whizzing past his head as he struggled to hold another figure.

"W-What are you doing?" Tess asked in a raspy voice as her body was slung over the man's shoulder.

"Getting your dumbass outta here" Joel said raking his pistol out and shooting one of the attackers in the head. He sped past the body so fast he was gone before the now dead man hit the floor.

Tess could see the men disappearing behind her as Joel sped away, "B-But I ratted you out…why would you risk your ass to save me?"

Joel honestly couldn't find an answer for the hurt woman currently bouncing on his shoulder. They'd both been traveling together for about two weeks now. He didn't wanna really think about it, but he always knew that the girl hadn't trusted him.

It really came to him when they'd been cornered by a dozen hunters and she told them all about the bandana and how he was a faker; thinking they'd let her go. The hunters didn't really find his trick amusing and decided to take him back to their camp. Unlike Tess had thought, they took her as well.

It only took about thirty minutes of being locked up for Joel to escape. A little altercation with an over confident guard wad all he needed. He'd successfully recovered all his stuff and was home free until a nagging voice in his head told him to turn back.

He didn't really need to be told twice as he turned back towards the camp, which was now in alarm. Knowing where they'd be keeping a woman, he quickly made his way towards the female prison rooms; killing anyone who got in his way.

Just like his own camp, they had a few guards watching the entrance to the house. Making quick work of them, he made his way quietly up the stairs of the house.

"Just let me fucking go!" He heard Tess's rough voice say, obviously to one of the Hunters on the other side of the door.

He heard a struggle before the man yelled, "MOTHERFUCKER" and the sound of a shot was heard.

Slowly edging the door open, Joel saw a single man standing over Tess, who was now clutching her stomach. "Your buddy's turned out to be a big problem. Fucker already escaped, killing a lot of men on his way out. You're gonna make up for that".

Joel quickly rushed into the room as he heard the man's zipper begin to descend. Quickly wrapping his arm around the man's neck, he quickly squeezed and twisted; effectively breaking the neck and killing the man.

"What are you doing here" Tess asked, looking up; clearly in pain. Joel chose to ignore as he grabbed the woman and said, "Shut the hell up and stay as quiet as you can".

* * *

Joel panted as finished building the fire; a small rabbit quickly began cooking. He looked across the fire to see Tess lying on a make shift bed he'd set out of clothing, a sleeping back, and leaves.

After stitching her up he made sure she had plenty of liquids in her. She had lost a lot of blood when he'd taken the bullet out, and he didn't need her losing anything else.

He stood himself up as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall. He quickly did a roundabout of their camp, making sure there was to be worried about. After finding no infected, or hunters he walked back to the fire, taking the now cooked rabbit off; he took a bite.

"You know…" Tess's voice sounded, making his stop his chewing for a minute, "What you did…that was really stupid".

"Probably" he said turning to face her. She slowly raised herself up on her elbows, only to stop half way and look at him.

"I guess I owe you an apology" Tess said, her eyes looking around the fire; trying to avoid his gaze.

"You don't owe me nothing" Joel said taking a drink from his canteen, "I did it because I wanted to. It was no problem".

"You fight your way through a camp full of cannibalistic, rapist to save a woman who was willing to let you die just to save her own ass" Tess said, laying her head back on the make shift pillow, "And you say it was no problem…let me ask you something Texas…"

Joel waiting as the woman snorted for a second, spitting a little blood on the ground, "Are you one of them knights I use to hear about as a kid or are you just crazy?"

She could tell the man actually considered the question by the way he took a decent amount of time to reply. "Well…" Joel said cracking his neck and taking another bite, "I really don't think knights exist anymore…so I guess I'm crazy…"

Tess turned her neck to see Joel looking at the ground, an angry look on his face. "Yeah" she said looking back up at the sky, "You're pretty fucking crazy from what I've gathered. If I were you I would've left my ass back at that camp. But…maybe being crazy isn't that bad. I mean, everyone now a days is a fucking lunatic…so maybe you being crazy is good. You're like a crazy person in a world of nut jobs".

"That doesn't make any sense" Joel said running a hand threw his beard. "Doesn't have to" Tess said with a smile as she looked over, "I'm nuts".

Joel just stared at the strange woman as she smiled up at him. Maybe he should've left her…

"Cowboy" the woman said causing him to focus back on her, "I'm sorry about what happened…you're pretty alright. After I heal up…I think I'd like to stick around…just not with hunters anymore".

Slowly nodding, Joel turned back towards the fire; still questioning whether he considered himself a knight in this fucked up world, or just another crazy person trying to survive.

* * *

"You're not actually gonna let them keep that kid…" Ellie questioned as Joel sat on the bed; face in his large hands.

"Like I said" Joel began, clearly becoming frustrated, "I'll do what I got to; to make sure we both survive and make it to Jackson…if that's boys gotta die or worse…then so be it. You and I are safe…and that's what matters".

Ellie could feel a tear run down her face as she looked at the man. Weather he wanted to admit it or not, she could tell he was tore up over what happened.

"Well" Ellie said sitting on the ground, "What if I don't wanna live in a world where terrible things like that have to happen so others can survive".

"Then you're a damn fool" his response made the crying girl look up from her spot on the floor as he sat on the bed.

"If you're that idiotic that you wanna die because of some kid you didn't even know, then you don't deserve to live" His words cutting into her like a knife as he glared at the small girl, "You keep fighting no matter what. Even when there's nothing left to fight for, you find something! You hold on to something. You make sure at the end of the night you go to sleep knowing that there's something, anything in this hellhole that you're willing to defend. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you're willing to die and live for it. Don't let what happens to a stranger effect you, because let me tell you; he wouldn't care for you! People are all crazy, every one of them! If you doubt those boys wouldn't have killed you to survive, you're dead wrong!"

Ellie was stunned as the man continued to stare at her, "You can't let yourself give up on life…trust me. Just because it seems shitty, or unfair; doesn't mean you give up".

Ellie looked at her feet as Joel finished his rant. "W-What are you fighting for…" Ellie asked in a whisper.

Joel stood from the bed as he picked his bag back up, "Tess's last wish; which means making sure your safe and a live by the time we find the Fireflies. I'll do what I gotta to make sure you make it; if that means someone has to die, then so be it".

Ellie nodded softly as Joel began making his way towards the door, only to stop. She watched as he reached into his bag and muttered, "Too fucking young…" before turning around.

"Here" he said holding out a pistol; only to confuse Ellie. When she'd previously asked to help out he'd turned her down.

"I don't know what Carter wants with me, but if I don't come back you get the fuck out of here" Joel said placing the small pistol in the girl's soft hands.

"B-But…" Ellie said shakily as Joel stood straight up, "What do you mean if you don't come back? They like you! I can't do this myself!"

"You're a mature girl" Joel said against his own conscious, "I'll come back…but if anything happens you run. You make sure you put a bullet in anyone who gets in your way. If anyone comes in, take care of them".

"A-alright…" Ellie said as she stared at the gun in her hands.

Joel nodded as he made his way back towards the door, "Go take a bath while you're waiting; you need it".

Ellie gave the man a confused look while he walked out; making sure the door was firmly shut.

"H-Hey!" Ellie said as he face turned red and she put her arms down at her side, "What a prick!"

She looked at her bag, and then towards the other door in the room. "Maybe a bath couldn't hurt…wonder if he really thinks I stink?" Ellie said quietly as she raised her arm and gave herself a whiff.

"He liked to play around too much" Ellie said while putting her bag down, "I wonder if he minds if I try to play too".

* * *

"I'm glad you showed up!" Carter said with a smile as he passed Joel a bottle of whiskey. Betty left, making sure both men were happy.

"So" Carter said with a smile as Joel took a small drink, "How to ya like our town?"

"Pretty nice…." Joel said with a nod as he looked around the street from the porch they sat on, "Well defended…seems like you guys have handled yourselves pretty well. Everyone seems to carry their own weight".

"Yeah buddy" Carter said with a smile as he guzzled the whiskey, "We've got enough food and water to last a while. Running vehicles and enough fire power to take on a small patrol".

Joel nodded as the man talk, until he said, "Today…that was real smart. I mean; we threaten….but you knew just what to say to get that fucker to talk…how'd you know they were so close that he'd be willing to rat everyone else out for the kid?"

"I figured they were brothers the second I saw em" Joel said looking up into the sky, "You could tell with how nervous Henry was when I looked at Sam that he was either a brother or close friend. Either way, once you threaten someone's life, they start talking".

"You didn't really threaten his life though" Carter said staring at the man, "You just told him what would happen to his brother if he didn't talk".

"Yeah" Joel said biting his lip as he saw two hunters walking towards a gate, "But I figured if they were brothers then that kid was his life; his uhhh….propose. Sure, I could've killed him; but then I wouldn't have figured out where their buddies were heading. Now…you threaten someone's propose…and they lose it. You take someone's everything and they break".

Carter gave a smug smile as he looked at Joel and said, "That's brilliant…I guess you figured I didn't call you up here to talk about earlier. I wanted to ask if you and your little girlfriend wanted to stay."

Joel slowly nodded as he looked over at the other man, a fake smile coming to his face, "Man…as much as I appreciate it…I can't. I got a camp I need to get back to and a brother waiting on me".

Carter nodding, convincing Joel that he'd bought his story. "Well" Carter said, "You can't blame me for trying…you'd be a great help round here".

"Well….I gotta get back" Joel said as he began to stand.

"Alright man" Carter said with a smile, "You wanna try out that boy before you leave? He's still nice and tight".

Joel was glad he was turned away from the man because he was sure he showed his disgust. "I'm gonna have to pass again Carter" Joel said, his voice low.

"Alright man…" Carter said with a laugh as he began walking inside, up some steps, "If you change your mind, come on back. I got him tied up stairs. He's a bit sticky, but good to go".

Joel could feel his knuckled tighten as the man walked up stairs, only to open a door into a room where he heard to men moaning and someone crying.

"I'd rather spend the night with infected…" Joel muttered as he walked of the porch, heading back towards the motel only to come back and grab the bottle of forgotten whiskey.

* * *

"God damn this feels amazing" Ellie said as she submerged her body in the hot water. Taking a breath of hair, she submerged her head, only to bring it back up.

Putting her hair behind her ears she sighed out and said, "If people could just all take hot baths the world would be so much happier!"

She let the warmth of the tub surround her body as she lay in the tub. "I guess I kinda did need a good cleaning" she said as she relaxed, "Not that that asshole needed to make a joke outta it..."

Her stare became hard as she thought of the man who had basically told her she stunk. While at first she had been weary, and hadn't really trusted him at all. It took a while, but she figured he was alright. Sure he was a destructive killer who admittedly will kill anyone in his way, but at least he was doing it for her. She truly felt bad for anyone who got int he man's way. Hell, watching him strangle dozens or people showed how able he truly was.

"I wouldn't mind him wrapping those fucking cannons around me..." Ellie said with a chuckle, "Did i really just say that...god I'm a dork. Then again...he'd break me apart...not that that'd be completely bad. I could find a lot of uses for those arms..."

She could already feel it approaching, and she knew what she'd have to do. Rubbing a hand against he crotch, she gave a light moan.

"Fuck me" she groaned feeling her sensitive lips react to her touching. Taking her hand out of the water, she began to examine her finger, "Shit...I'm tight around mine...Joel would split me open".

"Ellie?" Joel's voice sounded as he walked into the room, locking the door behind him.

"I'm in the bath…and it's fucking amazing!" Ellie shouted back.

Joel rolled his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed whiskey in hand, "Bout time".

"Haha" Ellie's voice said sarcastically as she poked a toe from out of the water, "Fuck you too!"

Taking off his boots, Joel began to once again unpack his back. Setting aside the little cloths he did have he began to go through their supplies. On ammo they were pretty solid, but more was always better in the world. He had a first aid kid, and enough bandaging incase this went to shit and he knew at some point it would; everything always did.

"Hey" Ellie's soft voice sounded, bring his attention up to the bathroom door.

Joel now found himself in a very uncomfortable situation as Ellie stood at the door in nothing but a pair of panties and a small bra.

"What?" Ellie said with a smile as she walked into the room and grabbed her back pack. She knew Joel was still sexually active, but to see him star struck over her made her wanna laugh.

"Go put some cloths on!" Joel demanded as he closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Ellie asked as she took another step forward, making Joel as uncomfortable as she could.

"God damn it!" Joel said throwing once of his over sized shirts her way, "A girl your age shouldn't be trying to show their body to anyone…especially someone my age!"

Ellie raised a brow as she caught the t shirt. So he likes to fuck…and is totally down for embarrassing her…but is against age difference?

"Alright" Ellie said with a sly smile as she began to put on the large shirt, "There".

Joel slowly opened his eyes, only to actually blush and jump off the bed with an accusing finger, "The fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Ellie said innocently as she gave the best pouty face she could, her lips sticking out, "I put your shirt on…do you not like it?"

Joel shook his head, this girl was a bigger smart ass then he'd ever guessed. Yeah, his shirt was technically on; but not in the right way.

Ellie wanted to smile, but kept the pout on. She'd left the top two buttons unbuttons, showing her pale chest to the man. She knew there wasn't much there, but by the way Joel sputtered while looking, he must've enjoyed it. The back of the shirt was pushed slightly up, giving the man a look at her tiny behind as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Joel asked as he turned around and looked towards the wall, "I could be your father!"

He felt himself twitch as two slender arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen. "Does that mean I can call you daddy?" Ellie said as she lightly grinded her body against him. As much fun as she was having, she had to admit she was getting pretty turned on, "Maybe we could do some negotiating…just like you did with Marlene…"

Joel's eyes widened as he felt the girls small hands begin to fiddle with the belt around his waist. He quickly grabbed them both and turned around; picking the girl up in his arms.

"H-Hey!" Ellie said as Joel walked towards the bathroom, only to set her down and shut the door.

"You can come out when you act normal again!" Joel said, face extremely red.

"Are you serious?" Ellie said, staring at the door with mouth agape. She was honestly surprised any man would turn her down, even if she had been joking, "You're pretty weird Joel".

"I'm weird?" Joel sputtered as he held the door shut, "You just tried taking my pants off. Have you ever even seen someone naked?"

"Well I was just fucking around" Ellie said turning away from the door and looking around, "It's just weird…you always hear about grown men being attracted to young girls…guess you're one in a million".

Joel could hear the girl begin to dress and when the door began to open he didn't stop it. Now fully clothed, Ellie walked out of the room.

"Here ya go" she said as she gave him his shirt. Joel suspiciously took it, making sure the girl had nothing planned.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about you ever trying to do anything to me" Ellie said as she walked towards the bed, plopping down with a smile, "Not that I'd mind".

"Cut that out" Joel said as he shook his head, "I know you're at that age where you're getting some thoughts or whatever…"

"Oh my god" Ellie said with a smile as she leaned up on her elbows, "You're not really gonna try to give me the talk are you? Joel; I've known about sex since I could walk!"

Once again shaking his head Joel muttered, "Whatever…just stop fucking around. It ain't right".

"Why not?" Ellie asked curiously, "What's gonna happen? The cops arrest you?"

Joel didn't really have an answer as the girl continued, "Face it Joel, I could let you fuck me all over this room, and in this world there'd be nothing wrong with it".

"Jesus…" Joel said looking away from the smiling girl, "What happened to the girl who was all frightful and shit?"

"Oh" Ellie said as she lay down, "I'm still frightened of those people, but if you wanted to take me…I wouldn't mind. You said yourself. You're my protector. If I was gonna be with a guy I'd want it to be you…at least so far".

"Listen" Joel said as he turned around, "You're just a hormonal girl. You don't mean any of that. Play your cards right and you actually can live your life and maybe meet someone…YOUR AGE! If you're gonna be frightened of anyone it should be me".

"Whatever you say Joely…"Ellie said with a smile as he shook his head at the nickname, "You can say what you want…I'm not a little girl. I know enough to know what I want in life. You don't need to say I'm just a hormonal girl…because I know I am…trust me. I'm pretty innocent to the world…but to sex…not so much. Sure I'm a virgin, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen some stuff. Don't treat me like a kid in that matter…I promise I'm not…"

Joel felt himself once again rolling his eyes, but stopped in his tracks when Ellie quietly muttered, "And how could I be afraid of you…you're just a giant teddy bear with a body I want…plus you're not that big of a prick…"

Joel picked up the whiskey as Ellie closed her eyes, "Good night Joely…wake me up if you get bored".


	5. Chapter 5

"Joel" Tess said opening the door to his room. He sat on his bed, hands on his face as he leaned down. He wore nothing but a pair of faded of boxers, Tess really enjoyed it.

"What?" He said as he rubbed his hands down, "I thought you said you were going out".

It had been almost a year since the two had met, and about eight weeks since they had arrived in Boston. After some hard convincing, they managed to get the military to accept them into the QZ; after a whole lot of testing.

Like everyone else, the two didn't have much; but they did share an apartment that they could call their own. Two times a week the military would even provide hot water for a period of time.

"There's someone here to see you" Tess said as she leaned against the frame. Joel gave her a curious look which made her reply, "I don't know who he was, just said an old friend of yours".

"Well I don't have any friends" Joel said as he slowly stood from hi bed, taking the pistol off the small coffee table next to his bed. Not even bothering to get dressed he walked towards the door.

Tess smiled as he walked by, his muscles creasing as he made his way towards the door.

"Get ready" He said as grabbed the door, gun raised and ready.

It was no surprise to Tess when he swung the door, and the man on the other side was tackled into the wall, Joel's forearm pushed against his throat, gun placed against his temple.

It took Joel about three seconds of Joel looking at the man and listening to his wheezing for him to realize there was a gun placed to the side of head.

"Drop him asshole!" the black woman said as she pulled the hammer of her pistol back. Joel slowly lowered his gun and dropped the man, who grabbed his neck and began breathing.

"D-Damn Joel…" he said as he slowly stood up, placing his weight against the wall, "Two years and you just choke me out? I figured you would've just blasted me! You must be going soft".

Joel put his gun down to his side as the woman slowly lowered her fun, "I guess I wasn't expecting any visitors…"

"Hold up" the woman said looking at the gasping man, "You know this fucker and he still tries attacking you? God damn it Tommy, you could've died".

"Calm down Marlene!" Tommy said as he slowly took the gun out of her hands, "He ain't gonna do anything".

"How'd you find me?" Joel asked sternly, ignoring the glaring woman. The other man just gave a smile as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, a complete list of people on it.

"Well…" Tommy said as he handed the paper to Joel, "We were scouting out a potential ally to the cause, when I noticed your name on the list. Funny, never thought you'd want to come back to a QZ".

Joel handed the man back his paper before he was pushed away from the entrance of the door.

"I see you've made a friend" Tommy said with a chuckle as a shotgun was pointed in his face. The woman behind the gun was the same woman who had answered the door. He was slightly amused by the oversized shirt the woman wore, clearly belonging to his brother.

"Put it down Tess" Joel said placing his hand on the barrel and lowering it.

"But you said you don't have any friends" Tess said looking at the man, and then over at the woman.

"I don't" Joel said as he turned around and walked inside, clearing the table of their ammunition and alcohol, "But we can't kill my brother. My parents would whoop my ass".

Tess gave the almost naked man a surprised look. Joel wasn't much one for personal stories, in the year they'd known each other; he'd never once mentioned any family.

Biting her lip at the smiling man and disgruntled woman, she walked out of the way.

"Get in here" Joel's voice called, "I don't need to get caught talking to the leader of the fireflies and her lackey".

Tess's had snapped to examine the woman and sure as shit, it was Marlene aka the Firefly queen. She shook her head as she sat down at the table next to Joel, neither bothering to get dressed.

* * *

"Calm down" Ellie said as she tried to catch up the man as he made his way down a hill. They had left the Hunters camp a couple weeks ago. Their truck had blown a head or something, Joel was highly pissed and on edge ever since their night in the motel room.

"Would you calm down?" Ellie groaned as she hopped over a log on the ground, "It's not that much of a big deal!"

Joel turned and gave her a crazed look as he said, "You spied on us while we fucked!"

"So?" Ellie said as she once again began following him.

"So?" Joel repeated in a question, "So you're a little girl watching a grown man and woman do something you shouldn't even know about?"

"Hey" Ellie said as she finally caught up; placing a tiny hand on his chest, fingers red from the growing cold, "Just so you know, I'm fifteen and started my period when I was like twelve! I know plenty about sex and read a lot of diaries from girls when the world was still alive! They knew more about sex then most adults! So don't say I'm too young to know what sex is or see it. Plus anyways….it was really hot!"

Once again giving her a crazed look Joel pushed her hand away and said, "Whatever. Carter said there'd be a small shop up here with supplies. I guess he figured we'd need some things for the cold coming".

"Good" Ellie said crossing her arms, "I'm cold as hell".

"Hell ain't cold" Joel said walking forwards and under a tree.

"That's hilarious" Ellie said sarcastically as she just walked under the same tree.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH_** LATER

One month…it had been a whole month since they'd officially left and made their way to their location. Ellie cuddled herself into her jacket as the two walked. Joel had made sure to find her not only a non ripped jacket, but gloves and some new pants and shoes.

"What about you?" Ellie had asked after she put on her new clothing. Joel almost seemed caught off guard at the question and quickly turned around and grabbed the first jacket he saw that would fit him.

"Come on" he said walking towards the exit, "We've got everything we need. Are you warm?"

Ellie nodded slowly as he threw his jacket on, "Good. If you get cold just tell me, you'll have to wear mine too".

She couldn't help but blush at the memory. Sure it got annoying, but it was nice to have someone actually worry about her and ask if she was cold or not. The man had stayed true to his word and had done what he had to protect her. Even jumping into a cold pond to get her a boat to ride in; she almost cried while the man pushed the boat to the other side.

"So…this brother of yours…" Ellie started a small smile on her face, "What happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Joel said jumping off a small rock, he had to make sure he didn't slip and fall into the river.

"You and Tommy" Ellie said following the man's route, "You're not together. Clearly something went down".

Joel looked around the river, hoping to find a sign or anything, "We just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all".

"Oh…here we go" Ellie said as she skipped up to the man, "So what was it all about?"

"Tommy saw the world one way" Joel said ducking under a ledge of a rock, "I saw it another".

"Is that why he joined the fireflies?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…" Joel said trying to forget their last meeting, "That and you're friend Marlene promised him hope. That ugh, kept him busy for a while, but just like Tommy; he eventually quit that too".

"How was it?" Ellie asked as Joel helped her up a small rock cliff, "The last time you guys saw each other".

"I believe his last words to me were, "I don't ever wanna see your goddamn face again!"" Joel said, mocking the way his brother had last spoken to him.

"Jeez…" Ellie said with a wince, "But he's going to help us?"

"I guess we'll find out" Joel said as he examined the giant damn that was now in his way.

"Woah…" Ellie said walking forward, towards one of the gates, "What's that?"

"A hydroelectric power plant" Joel responded as he slowly followed her, pistol drawn in case of trouble. When Ellie asked what he meant he said, "It uh…uses the water movement in the damn to produce electricity".

"How?" Ellie asked walking up the metal stairs.

"L-Look" Joel said with a sigh as he slowly followed the girl up, "I know what it is…not how it works".

"Well" Ellie said waiting as he made it up, "How do we get across?"

Looking around Joel noticed two cylinder beams that could be used as a walk way across the water. Walking up to one of the valves he began putting pressure on it. When he noticed the walk way closer to him begin to move he started putting muscle into it and during the valve.

"Well that gets us half way" Ellie said as Joel stopped turning, "But how do we get to the other valve?"

Slowly turning around, Joel looked at the door they'd walked by. Probably a walkway to a set of stairs going towards the water.

Using a shiv, he quickly broke into the door.

"Nope" Ellie said with a chuckle as she walked back out.

Joel noticed a few things he could use and quickly put them in his backpack. Walking back out he noticed Ellie beckoning. Walking over he noticed a small ledge he could jump down to where he could get in the water.

Jumping down the ledge with Ellie they both landed on the small walkway. "You just stay here…" Joel said as he walked towards the edge of the water.

"Where else would I go?" Ellie asked sarcastically. Joel almost jumped in when Ellie said, "H-hey…be careful…that water could be dangerous or something".

"Yeah…" Joel said as he dived into the water; leaving the girl to herself.

She watched as the man disappeared and once again she felt her heart race. It was times like this when she felt truly frightened. Not only was she now alone, but if something happened to Joel, she'd never even know.

She waited a whole minute before she began to get scared.

"AHHH!" she screamed as a wooden pallet exploded from the water, shortly followed by a gasping Joel.

"Alright…" he said through hard breaths, "I need you to get on…"

"I don't know Joel" Ellie said shakily as Joel swam the pallet up to the ledge, "I don't know if I can do".

Spitting out some water Joel said, "You can do it. You won't fall".

"No, no, no…" Ellie said as she shook her head, "T-This is different….I…I'll die!"

"You won't die damn it!" Joel said holding on to the pallet, "You're a big girl remember. All you gotta do is sit there and then jump on the ledge over there…that's all. What did I say? I'll protect ya no matter what…I won't let you fall…just trust me damn it!"

Ellie looked around before squeezing her eyes shut and jumping onto the pallet.

"SHIT!" she said as she began to slip, only for Joel to lean the pallet the other way, letting her gain her balance.

"You're alright Ellie" Joel said as he began to swim with the pallet, "Just open your eyes and look at what you're doing".

Slowly opening her eyes she watched as she floated towards the ledge on the opposite wall. When they finally arrived at the wall, she shakily stood up and wobbled a second, before jumping up to the ledge and easing herself over.

Looking over the ledge she gave thumbs up to Joel who nodded before he began swimming back.

He waited on the other side, shaking as much water off him as he could while Ellie began turning the valve.

"Be careful crossing that thing!" Ellie said as she finished turning the valve.

"Alright" Joel said taking a step on the walkway and making his way across.

"Teamwork" Ellie said with a smile as she stuck her hip out and held up a hand. Joel couldn't help but roll his eyes as he raised his own hand and slapped it against her own.

"Alright" he said finishing the high five, "Let's go".

Ellie followed him with a smile as she watch water drip from his cloths. "You know…you're probably gonna catch a cold now right?"

Joel didn't seem to bother with a response as he ran up the stairs of the damn walls.

Ellie shook her head as she began making her way up. Feeling the stairs creek under her, she looked down and noticed how rusted the metal really was. "Joel" she said as she stopped, one foot on a step, the other on another.

"What?" he asked turning around and looking at her.

"I think these steps are gonna" she was suddenly stopped when she was immediately propelled down as the two steps she'd been standing on fell from under her.

She felt her breath escape her as she felt herself drop towards the water. She knew death was always around the corner, but if there was one way she didn't wanna go it was drowning. She closed her eyes and waited to be engulfed in water.

"What the fuck are you doing closing your eyes?" Joel's voice said making her look up. She was suspended, only about two feet from the water and her doom.

"Come on" Joel said as he pulled her up by her arm. He'd been just fast enough to catch the falling girl.

Wanting to be as far away from the water as possible, she grabbed him and jumped up, throwing herself onto Joel.

"We really need to teach you how to swim" Joel said as Ellie panted atop his chest, clinging to him. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen" Joel said standing up and putting the shaky girl down. She slowly nodded as she held onto the railing, making her way up.

Joel waited for the girl to make her way onto solid ground before falling.

"You okay?" He asked as he stepped off the stairs.

"Totally…" Ellie said as she panted a little bit, "Little hungry but I'll be alright".

Giving a chuckle, Joel walked forward, "I hear ya…"

"If we see a squirrel can I shoot it?" Ellie asked as she began walking, noticeably close to the man.

"I wouldn't mind a nice hot meal right now actually" Joel said as they made their way towards some large gates, "How bout after we make it through we go hunting for something tasty".

"Oh….maybe a nice rabbit!" Ellie said while licking her lips. Joel could only laugh as he grabbed one of the handles on the gates and tried pulling open.

Jumping back Joel jumped in front of Ellie, who held her gun up at one of the people know holding their guns at the duo.

"Don't you fucking reach for your weapon, and tell the girl to drop hers" A blond woman who sat atop the walls said.

"Ellie" Joel said placing a hand atop the redhead's gun, "Do as the lady says".

"Where are you from?" the woman asked as Ellie lowered her gun.

"We're just passing through" Joel said slowly stepping back, pushing Ellie with him, "We didn't know the place was occupied; we're just trying to make our way through".

The woman kept her rifle on the man as he edged in front of the girl, "Through to where?"

"What's it matter?" Joel asked as he stopped; now fully shielding the girl. He slowly lowered his hands, reaching for the bandanna in his back pocket.

_**BANG**_

The sound of the bullet caused Ellie to cover her mouth, and the falling of Joel made her scream.

"NO!" She yelled as she fell to the man's side as he lay on his side.

"MARIA!" a man's voice sounded as the gate opened, "HOLD YOUR FUCKING FIRE!"

"W-What?" The woman asked as she took her sights off the man, "You know these people?"

"I know him" the man said as he rushed to Joel's side.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Ellie said as she shakily pointed a gun at the man who was trying to get close to Joel.

"C-Calm down kid" The man said as he raised his hands and Maria pointed her weapon at the girl, "Don't worry. I don't wanna hurt him".

"I don't fucking believe you!" Ellie said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Ellie…" a voice said that made her turn. Everyone watched as Joel slowly picked himself up, a dark wound right in between his left shoulder blade.

"J-Joel…" she whispered as she dropped her gun and ran into his chest and began crying heavily into his chest, "I thought she killed you".

"No…" Joel said as he looked at the man who still had his hands raised, "But she could've of…"

Joel hugged the girl as he said, "I guess you couldn't have came out earlier…before she shot me?"

"Well…" the man said while lowering his hands, and a half smile on his face, "You know me…always a little late…"

"Ellie" Joel said causing the girl to look up at him through her tears, "This is my brother Tommy. Tommy, this is Ellie".

"Fuck" the woman who shot him said as Tommy gave him a hug, "Everyone calm down…its Tommy's brother".

"Maria, go get the doc ready" Tommy said as he pulled away from his brother, "He's gonna need to get that bullet taken out".

As Maria tried walking forward Ellie jumped in her way, the small redhead clearly ready for a fight.

"Calm down Ellie" Joel said patting her on the back with his good arm, "She was only trying to protect her own…if anything, you should be mad she didn't shoot to kill".

Ellie looked at the ground as Maria apologized. "Sorry if I scared ya kid" Maria said as she looked at Ellie, "I'm just trying to make sure everyone's safe…and he did reach for his pistol".

"Not exactly" Joel said with a chuckle as he pulled the bandanna out.

"Still using that eh" Tommy asked giving the bandanna a hard look.

"It still works baby brother" Joel said as Maria and Tommy escorted them both towards the doctor.

* * *

After following the two to the doctors little shed, he'd been instructed to lose the shirt and sit down.

"So…are you gonna be okay…" Ellie asked as Joel sat on a table while a man stitched him.

"I suppose…" Joel said as the man dug another stitch into his shoulder, "Just won't be able to use my arm till heals".

"Don't worry about it" Ellie said as gave the man a determined look, "I'll be your second arm! The bullet to your pistol! The pea in your pod. The fire to your fly".

"Alright…Alright Ellie…just calm down" Joel said as the doctor began to laugh, "It's just a little bullet wound…you need to calm down".

"But what if Maria shot you in the head!" Ellie said as she took a step forward, "You would've died and I would've been alone again".

"Well she didn't….which I don't get why" Joel said, the last part coming out in a whisper.

"You had a kid with ya" Maria said as she walked in with Tommy, "More people that keep em around are usually good nowadays. Just had to make sure if you had reached for a gun, you weren't gonna grab it".

"Well you did a great job" Joel said as he nodded at the bullet wound.

"Well" the doctor said as he cut the final stitch, "I suppose you're done for today. Just keep your arm in a sling for a week or two. The bullet almost went in between your bones in your shoulders. Had that happened, I would've had to re break them and readjust them".

"Great" Joel said as he took a hold of the sling and began fiddling with the strap. After a minute of trying by himself Ellie walked forward and took hold of it.

"Here" she said quietly as she helped the man get the old sling on. Placing her arms around his naked shoulders, careful not to touch his wound she wrapped the sling around his neck.

"Well shit Joel" Tommy said with a smile as he watched the girl help him out, "Looks like you've found quiet the partner. Speaking of witch; what happened to that Tess gal?"

Ellie could feel the man tense up at the mention of Tess, and one again she was filled with regret. "She…she couldn't come on this little mission…" Joel said while looking at the floor between Ellie and him.

Finishing the strap, Ellie looked at the man who was currently looking at the floor. She slowly let her eyes trail down his naked chest.

"So many scars…"she thought as she slowly examined him. Each nock, bruise, and cut reflecting the long complicated life the man had experienced. She couldn't help but want to run her small hand against him as he sat there.

"You almost done?" Joel's voice asked; ringing her out of her thoughts.

"S-Sorry" she said taking a step back, one arm rubbing the other nervously as Joel stood up and stretched his good arm above his head.

Maria couldn't help but notice the small blush present on the girl's face and how oblivious Joel was to it. "So uh…" she started, her eyes moving from the small redhead to the brute of a man she'd only recently met, "Considering how I kinda…took your arm outta commission...Tommy and I figured you two could stay here…while you heal".

"I don't know about that" Joel said draping his bloody shirt over his shoulder, "We're kinda on a schedule".

"Oh come on" Tommy said with a laugh as he patted his brother's back, "You've been here for an hour and you already wanna leave? Nah man, I couldn't in good conscious let you go out there. Plus, you gotta watch that girl".

"What're you talking about" Joel said with a raised brow, "That girl can watch herself fine…trust me…her smart mouth a lone with scare anyone off".

"Well still" Tommy said while turning to Maria, "We've already set up a place for you and Ellie. I'm not taking no for an answer".

"Plus" Maria said taking step forward while looking at the redhead with a smile, "I think the little lady could use some rest. Nice hot mean, maybe a nice movie or two. Not to mention a hot shower".

"Hold up" Ellie said holding her hands up, "Did you just say movies?"

"Well sure" Maria said with a smile pointed at the now frowning Joel who knew he'd already lost, "Sure, we don't have any new features coming out, but we've got a pretty good collection".

"And you said something about food right?" Ellie said turning her head slightly a finger pointed at Maria.

Tommy let out a laugh while Joel shook his head, a hand rubbing beard while Maria replied, "Yup…pretty damn good cooking too…not to brag but better than anything you'll find out there".

"Welp" Ellie said, popping her lips while she turned to look at Joel, "Looks like we're gonna have to stay a while…wouldn't want anything happening to your arm".

"Yeah" Joel said walking towards the door, "My arm…"

"Oh come on" Tommy said running to catch up to his brother, "You don't act all grouchy about it old man! You stay here for a week…two tops…just relax for a while…you've earned it".

Joel stopped at the door, his hand on the knob as he contemplated staying or not. "You guys got any liquor" Joel asked as he slightly turned his head towards his brother.

"Some of the best home brewed whiskey you can find" Tommy said with a small smile.

"Do I get any" Ellie asked with a raise eyebrow towards Maria as Joel thought it over.

Everyone waited a minute until he turned towards the door and walked outside, not only disappointing Ellie, but Tommy and Maria too.

"Well come on" Joel's voice rang, "If I'm gonna be staying here you gotta show me where I get rest while I'm all handicapped".


	6. Chapter 6

Tess watched an angry Tommy and Marlene leave as Joel picked up a half empty bottle of booze. They'd been simply talking when suddenly Joel snapped at the mention of some person named Sarah.

"Joel…it happened years ago…you've gotta get over man. You're not the only one that lost her" Tommy said after Joel bluntly ignored his offer at becoming a firefly.

Tess wasn't shocked when Joel jumped from his seat and socked his brother as hard as he possibly could; he had a knack for snapping on people. She however was a bit surprised that Tommy hadn't been knocked out. Now sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, Tommy had stood up; very weakly and slowly.

"F-Fine…" he muttered as he leaned onto the wall to collect himself; eyesight blurry, "Fuck it…"

Marlene slowly stood up, "I told you. By the way you talked of him, he's nothing but a washed up coot".

Tommy spit some blood on the ground, much to Tess's dismay.

"You know…" Tommy said as he slowly leaned onto the table, face inches away from Joel's, "I…I wanted this to work…I really did…I wanted my own brother in my life and I guess that's not gonna happen. You've changed to fucking much for people to be around".

Slowly standing up while Joel looked at the table, Tommy finished, "I don't ever wanna see your god damned face ever again!"

"Well…" Tess said as the door slammed shut. She slowly looked around the kitchen a second before her eyes fell on the man who was now taking a long drink of the booze in his hands, "I wasn't really expecting that…"

Joel didn't respond as he took the bottle away from his mouth, the hard taste reminding him of every mistake he'd ever made in his long live; and how he'd make even more.

"Do you…" Tess asked slowly as she sat down next to the man, only to reconsider her words. He'd never been much for talking about personal things.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tess asked as she grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

"Not really" Joel said as he slowly stood up and his made his way towards his bedroom.

"You know…" Tess said slowly following him; carful incase he lashed out, "We've been together a long time now. We've done a lot together, and gone through a bit. Slept with each other more than a few times…"

Tess watched as he sat on the edge of his bed while she continued, "I guess at this point we're pretty much not leaving each other…at least I'm not going anywhere. I uh…I like to think that you must like me or something since you pretty much saved my ass and kept me alive. At first I didn't care for you…but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like ya around now; and I'm not a liar".

Joel could feel the woman sit next to him on the bed, her body coming close to his own, "I've told you a lot about myself…my family, my job…everything I pretty much had is gone, but I'm not totally sorry. Shit happens cowboy…but you gotta learn to jump back on the horse and keep going. I don't know who this Sarah person was, or what happened; but do you think she'd want you to sit around and be sad?"

Still not getting a response, Tess slowly nodded as she gave the man a small kiss on his cheek, "Well I gotta go get your brother's bloody spit outta the carpet".

"She was my daughter…" His voice rang as she reached the door. Tess stopped as she slowly gave a nod.

"She…she died the night of the outbreak…on my birthday" Joel said as Tess slowly turned around, "I…I had to sit there and beg her not to die…"

Tess grabbed the man's head as he let out a whine, trying his best not to cry in front of his partner. Slowly stroking his hair Tess tried her best to console the man.

* * *

"Wow…" Ellie couldn't help but whisper as they walked into the house Tommy and Maria had given them to stay in for the week.

"So I guess you like it eh?" Maria asked with a smile as Ellie's eyes roamed all around the place.

"This is one of the first houses I've ever seen that…that isn't shit" Ellie exclaimed walking into the living, plopping down on the couch, "And it's got electricity?"

"Sure does" Tommy said with a smile walking around, "All the houses have been fully restored. Only thing really missing is food in the fridge; but we got you covered on that too. Breakfast at nine a.m., lunch at twelve p.m. and dinner at 8 p.m."

"Speaking of witch" Maria said as she began walking towards the door, "I gotta go make sure Linda has everything set".

"Bye sweetie" Tommy said as Maria gave him a small peck.

"It was nice meeting you Ellie" Maria said shaking the exciting girl's hand; before looking at the man who stood at the door, eyes cast outside, "It was nice to finally meet you too Joel…once again, sorry".

"So…" Tommy said as he walked up to his brother, "What'd ya think…of Maria…and the town?"

Ellie watched as Joel slowly pushed himself away from the door frame; looking at his brother for a while. "Yeah know Tommy…" Joel said as he walked forward, hand running through his beard, "Maybe I'm just going a little senile with age…but it uh…it seems like you're doing alright…Got a real nice woman there; she seems like she's got a good head on her shoulder, and she seems like she's a decent shot. You're lucky to have her put up with ya…I wish I'd been smart enough to wait for someone like that. As for the town…"

Joel slowly turned back towards the door, his eyes roaming over the other houses he could see, "Looks like you did an alright job there too…"

"So you were married?" Ellie asked, the question directed at Joel.

"Don't worry about it" Joel said, his back still turned. Ellie gave a downed look until Tommy shot her a smile and a thumbs up pointed at his older brother.

"I reckon…" Joel started again, "I reckon we'll see ya'll at dinner. I gotta get another shirt on…"

"Alright" Tommy said as he patted his brother on the back and waved goodbye to Ellie.

"So what was her name?" Ellie asked as the door closed behind Tommy. She knew there was some info the man wasn't sharing, and she wanted to know.

"You're not gonna drop this" Joel said as he walked to the couch and pulled a shirt out, "Are you?"

"Nope…" Ellie said bouncing towards the man before dramatically falling on the couch, "Was she pretty?"

"I don't remember" Joel said as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt with his good hand, "Anymore questions?"

"W-Well what was her name?" Ellie asked slowly raising herself off the couch.

"It started with a letter between a and z" Joel said, his face never once leaving the stoic look.

"W-What?" Ellie said jumping up, "Well, like…what was she like?"

Joel successfully got his shirt on, slowly turning towards Ellie he said, "She liked doing things. Enjoyed eating food. Had some water every now and then".

"B-But…" Ellie said, slowly pointing a twitching finger at the man, "You…you're not gonna tell me anything are you?"

"What're you talking about?" Joel asked while he raised an eyebrow at the shorted girl, "I've told you a lot…nothing specific, but a lot".

"…You're a dick Joel" Ellie said as her hand dropped and Joel gave a chuckle.

"Well…I'll just go up stairs and pick out a room then…fucking asshole" Ellie said as she grabbed her bag and made her way up the steps.

Sitting down on the couch, Joel let his eyes close as his mind began to wander. After the last time they'd seen each other; he'd been surprised just how welcoming Tommy had been.

He slowly tried to move his left arm, pain shooting down his spine. He couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like had Maria actually shot to kill.

What would've happened to Ellie? What would Tommy do when he realized just who his wife had shot? Would he see Sarah again…Tess…anyone.

"No" he thought as he rubbed his face, calloused hands running across his skin, "I'm not gonna think like that…"

His mind wandered over to the klutzy redhead up stairs, her singing could be heard. He had made a promise to protect her, and he was gonna do what had to be done to get her to the fireflies. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was gonna need to find a way to convince Tommy to help them relocate the fireflies.

His mind went blank as a blood curdling scream came from up stairs. Not needing a moment to think Joel ripped his pistol from his holster and flew up the steps.

"WHAT?" he said as he kicked the door of the room in.

Ellie said on the window sill, white as a ghost as she pointed at the closet, the door was slightly cracked.

Pointing his gun at the door Joel slowly made his way to it, only to fling it open and shot into the dark.

He looked around only to notice nothing was there. "What?" Joel asked looking around the room, "W-Why'd you scream?"

"It's on the ground…" Ellie said giving the closet a disgusted look, "Get it the fuck out!"

Looking at the ground Joel noticed a small white mouse scatter across the floor. "Are you…" Joel asked as he holstered his gun. He slowly reached down and grabbed the small animal by its tail.

"This?" Joel asked holding the tiny creature up. Ellie gasped and pulled her switch blade out, "Get it out of here! They're so fucking disgusting!"

"You're kidding me" Joel said letting the mouse rest in his palm. It sat there, looking up at the man as he said, "So…you talk about how tough you are…but run from a little mouse?"

"S-Shut up" Ellie said eyeing the small animal, "You're supposed to protect me! Just get that thing out of here!"

Joel rolled his eyes as he took the animal out of the room, stopping in front of Ellie to dangle it in her face, causing her to freak out.

"You can explain why there's a bullet hole in the wall dickhead!" Ellie screamed as she pushed the man out of the room.

Walking down stairs, Joel set the mouse outside; letting the small thing run along.

"Is it gone?" Ellie whispered; poking her head into the hallway.

"Yup" Joel said as he walked back inside, looking at the clock on the wall.

"We've still got about two hours till dinner…" Joel said as he grabbed his bag and began making his way upstairs, "I'm gonna go shower. You can go look around if you want".

"I'm okay" Ellie said, quickly following him up the steps, "I'll wait for you".

"Ellie" Joel said slowly looking at the girl, "I'm fine; my arm will be fine. You can go".

Ellie gave the man a downcast look and said, "No…I'll wait for you…"

Joel rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why?"

"Well…" Ellie said as Joel made his way towards the bathroom, staying right on his trail, "I…I don't wanna leave ya…"

Joel reached for the bathroom door knob as she finished and slowly turned around to see the now blushing girl slowly rubbing her arm.

She'd honestly been one of the weirdest people he'd met in this world. One minute she's a macho kid trying to take on the world, the next she's holding your hand cause she's scared. One minute she's talking about sex and how she's mature; the next she's blushing and acting childish.

"Alright" Joel said as he stood at the door, "I guess just wait for me to get out and we'll….we'll set up our rooms are something".

"Alright!" Ellie said with a sly smile as Joel walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Joel asked as Ellie tried squeezing her way through the closing door.

"What?" Ellie asked, trying to keep her face straight, "Don't you want some company in the bath? I could wash your back? Maybe give ya a massage. You seem tense".

After receiving one of Joel's 'I'm not fucking around' looks, she slowly walked out with her hands raised in a defensive stance.

"Weirdest little girl ever" Joel said as he turned on the shower, waiting for the water to turn warm.

* * *

"Wow" Ellie said while walking towards the stables, "They have horses!"

"You ride?" Joel asked as he followed, watching Ellie climb up the metal gate to get a better view.

"Well…a few times" Ellie said looking around at all the horses, "Winston would let me ride Princess every now and then. She was really something".

Joel nodded as he looked at the animals, "So you had a boyfriend eh? How'd he get a horse?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend" Ellie said looking at the man, "Just a guy we all new. Really nice guy".

"So you like the horses eh?" A woman said as she walked up to the pair.

"Yeah…"Ellie said as her gaze turning towards the woman, "Can we ride one?"

"Ha…" The woman gave a little laugh as she walked up to the gate, "Not right now, but I'm sure we could work something out".

"Did you hear that Joel?" Ellie asked excitingly as she poked the man who still looked at the horses, "She said I might be able to take one out".

"I'm Linda" the woman said holding a hand out to the man, "Tommy and Maria told me all about ya guys…"

"Well let's hope not" Joel said pushing himself of the gate and turning around. The woman had a large smile on her face as she held out her hand. Long blonde hair fell past her shoulders which seemed to glow in the low sunlight. By the looks of her she didn't seem to be too old, maybe early thirties. Joel could tell by looking at the woman that she tried her best to take care of herself.

Slowly raising his right hand he shook the woman's hand.

Giving the man a light squeeze with her soft hand Linda said, "Well…I suppose you guys are pretty hungry".

Ellie chose to voice her opinion as she jumped from the gate, "As fuck!"

Linda gave the girl a curious look before turning back to Joel, "Umm…well. If you'd two would like to follow me I'll show you around…then we can go catch dinner".

"YES!" Ellie said while grabbing Joel's arm and dragging him by the woman, "Come on Linda! What's there to do around here?"

"Well…" The woman said walking by Joel, "We have to Movie Theater, it's held in the town hall, along with meals. There's a little bar" she looked at Joel and whispered, "A way for the adults to…get away. We also have the hatchery and pig farm. There's a dumb pile where a lot of bonfires are held. The kids really enjoy handing around it. Ellie, maybe you could go introduce yourself to some of the teenagers we've got running around. There are a lot of great people here".

"I don't know" Ellie said as she suddenly stopped walking, Joel stopping alongside her.

"You don't have to be shy" Linda said, putting on her best smile, "They're just a group of kids. Plus, with your spirit and energy they'll just love you! Plus, they could show you some of the funnier things to do around here".

Looking up at the man who looked down at her, Ellie said, "I might…I'm not sure".

"You can go" Joel said looking at the short redhead, "You can go have some fun".

Watching the small girl twitch and squeeze his hand harder Joel said, "Alright, alright…you don't have to go…but you'd probably have fun".

"Well…" Linda said as she turned toward the town hall, "Dinner starts soon. Maybe you could meet some people and see from there".

"Alright" Ellie said looking at the woman's back as she began walking.

"What's wrong?" Joel whispered as the girl held his hand, tight with her own.

"Nothing…" Ellie muttered as she looked at the ground, "Just don't want to meet any of these people…I'd rather be with you than a bunch of kids".

"Well…" Joel started to say before giving a sigh and continuing, "You could give them a chance…might make a new friend or something".

"Are you gonna talk to people" Ellie asked with a smile as she looked up at the man, eyes teasing.

"I'm different" Joel said as Linda began walking up the stairs of the town hall building, "You like talking to people…a little too much. I'm content on staying quiet".

"But you talk to me" Ellie said bumping the man's hip with her own.

"Don't really got a choice" Joel said looking at her with a smile, "If I don't answer, you'll never shut up".

"You love talking to me and you know it" Ellie said giving the man a deadly glare as they both walked into the building.

"Joel, Ellie!" Tommy shouted as the duo walked in following Linda, "Come on over here!"

Joel couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as just about every head in room turned towards Ellie and himself.

He slowly followed as Ellie dragged him towards Tommy and Maria, both sitting at a signal table. He couldn't help but look around at the people, noticing how everyone sized them up. Ellie either was oblivious or just didn't care because she walked right by everyone.

"Why hello there Ellie" Maria said with a smile as the girl pulled a chair out before plopping down at the table, "How do you like the town?"

"It's amazing!" Ellie said while looking around the room, "Linda said we might be able to take the horses out sometime!"

"Well I suppose that'd be alright" Maria said nodding to Linda.

Linda looked at the man who still had yet to sit down and said, "Well…um if you'd like to, we're going to the bar tonight while the kids have a bonfire. Maybe you convince your daughter to have a bit of fun, so you could have some…alone time".

"I'm not his daughter" Ellie said looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh…well…" Linda said while giving Ellie a strange look, "Well…enjoy your meal. Hope to see you later Joel".

Joel gave no reply as he slowly pulled a chair out, sitting next to Tommy, while Ellie sat by Maria.

"So" Tommy said jabbing his brother with his elbow, "What do you think of Linda?"

"I try not to think too much" Joel said running a hand through his beard, "Can complicate things".

"Well…" Tommy said shaking his head only to look at his brother, "You know what I mean…not bad looking eh?"

"Hey now" Maria said dangerously as Ellie looked at Tommy seriously.

"She seems nice…" Joel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't like her" Ellie said looking at Joel, now glaring.

"Why not?" Maria asked turning towards the girl.

"She's a little annoying" Ellie said crossing her arms, "Keeps trying to make me go meet some kids".

Maybe you'd like them" Maria said before smiling and saying, "Although you are a little mature for your age…maybe you prefer adults".

"See Joel" Ellie said sticking out her tongue, "I told you I'm mature!"

"Bragging about it really shows me" Joel said as he held his head up with his hand, "You're really proving a lot".

"So…" Tommy said breaking up the conversation, seeing Ellie smile Joel, "How'd you two meet exactly…I know it's a weird question, but out of all the people I'd except to see watching a little girl, would be…"

Seeing the look Joel gave him, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and looked down.

"Well" Ellie said causing the group to look at her, "He made promises of a better life and sweet treats! At first I skeptical, but I guess I've come to like him. I have a thing for older men".

Noticing that nobody was laughing, and that Maria was now looking at Joel skeptically while his eyes widened she laughed, "I'm joking, I'm joking! Marlene sent me with Joel; he's helping me get to the fireflies!"

"The fireflies?" Tommy asked looking at his brother.

"We'll talk about it later" Joel said as he noticed a group of people come into the building, trays of food in hand.

"Well" Maria said looking at Joel, "She had me worried for a second. I don't wanna regret not shooting you in the head".

"Okay then…"Joel said as he tried to avoid eye contact with the woman, slowly he turned and mouthed, "She's pretty scary" to Tommy who just laughed and nodded.

"So Ellie" Maria said slowly turning away from the man with a smile, "How long have you two known each other then"?

Looking at Joel who gave her a glance; she slowly and carefully replied, "Awhile now…he's been the muscle of the operation".

"Well….as long as your safe" Maria replied looking at Joel and then Tommy.

"Don't worry Maria" Tommy laughed as he slapped a hand on his brother's back, "If there's one guy a live who could survive while watching your back, it's this man right here".

"Alright…alright…" Maria said nodding at Joel who just sighed, "I'm just a little worried…the world's a terrible place…"

"Don't worry" Ellie said while lightly kicking Joel's leg, "He's got a lot of brains to back up all that muscle. Speaking of which, I saw him break a Bloater's neck! It was crazy".

Tommy was a little amazed and looked at his older brother in praise while Maria gave a small smile.

"Not to mention all the clickers he stomped through! He's like a walking military" Ellie exclaimed as she looked at Tommy and Maria.

"That's pretty impressive…" Maria said as she looked at the beaming girl.

"It's not" Joel said as some woman finally made their way to their table and began setting down food and drinks.

"There's no need to be modest" Maria said as she picked up her drink, "Killing infect, bare handed is a feat".

"I'm not being modest…" Joel said, finally looking up at the blonde woman, "What I have to do shouldn't be praised…I do what needs to be done because it needs to be done. I'll continue you do it to keep that girl and myself a live; but I don't enjoy it".

Tommy looked at his brother, eyes looking a little sad as Joel picked up his fork and began eating the meal in front of him.

"You're right" Maria said as she looked at Joel in a new light, "You shouldn't be praised for what you do…but the reason you do it. You're keeping yourself and her safe. That's a good thing. You may not want the praise, but I'm giving it to you".

Joel chose to ignore the woman as he continued to eat the food, looking up occasionally to see Ellie demolishing her food.

"Can I have more?" Ellie asked mouth still full.

Shrugging her shoulders Maria put her hand up getting the attention of one of the women serving. Pointing at Ellie the woman grabbed another plate and brought it over to Ellie.

"This is great!" Ellie said while digging in.

"She certainly has an appetite…" Tommy muttered as the brother's both watched the tiny girl devour her plate.

"I like her" Maria said amusingly as she watched Ellie down her glass of water.

"It's so good…" Ellie said looking at the remaining food on her plate, "This is the best meal I've ever had".

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it" one of the women who were catering said.

"What about you sir?" The woman asked as she stared at Joel.

"It's…" Joel started looking at his barley touched food, only return back to the woman, "its great…It's just weird seeing all these people together…"

"I told you it could be done" Tommy said with a smile as he took a bite, "People pull through if you have a little hope".

"Yeah" Joel said taking another bite, "I guess so".

"Oh man…" Ellie said pushing herself away from the table, rubbing her stomach softly, "I wouldn't mind eating like that for the rest of my life".

"Well…" Maria said with a smile as she looked at Tommy, who nodded, "Maybe after your and Joel's business is done; you two could come back. We could always use two able bodies to help around".

"That'd be great" Ellie said turning towards Joel, "Do you think we could?"

Tommy waited patiently for his brother to respond as he set down his fork, plate now finished, "I don't know exactly how this all is supposed to work out…so I can't give an answer".

Ellie didn't seem satisfied with the answer and pouted while looking away from the man.

"Hey Maria" A young girl said walking up to the table, "We're going to start the bonfire"

"Alright Brittany" Maria said glancing at the young blonde teenager before her, only to smile and say, "Brittany…could you do me a favor?"

"Whatever ya need" Brittany said skeptically as she noticed the redhead and giant guy sitting next to Tommy.

"Would you mind taking Ellie here along with you to the pile?" Maria said while looking at Ellie, "She's new and doesn't know anyone. Maybe you could introduce her to some of the kids…show her some fun".

"Yeah" Brittany said with a smile directed at the redhead, "If you wanna come you can".

Looking at the man in front of her, Ellie gave a frightened look.

"It's alright" Joel said giving a reassuring smile, "Go have some fun. I'll see ya at the house tonight".

Slowly nodding, Ellie stood up; now completely silent as she walked over to the blonde girl.

"I'm Ellie" the redhead slowly extending her arm to the other girl.

"Brittany" the girl said with a genuine smile as she shook her hand, "Your hairs real pretty. I wish mine was that color".

"Oh…" Ellie said with a blush as she began following Brittany, "Thanks I guess…"

Joel couldn't help but watch as the two slowly made their way out of the building.

"Calm down tiger" Maria said with a chuckle, "Brittany's a good girl. Ellie's completely safe with her".

"It's not Ellie I'm worried about" Joel said picking up his water and gulping it down.

* * *

"So…" Ellie asked while looking around the bonfire at all the other kids, "What do you guys do for fun?"

"Whatever we can" Brittany said as she shrugged, "Usually just hang out, sneak out sometimes and see what we can find around the damn. We all have jobs and chores so we're usually busy".

"Yo Brittany!" A short boy with brown hair called as he walked over, a large bottle in hand, "You wanna drink? I managed to sneak a little rum out of the shed while stocking".

"Sure" Brittany said taking the bottle, "Jim, this is Ellie. She's gonna be here for a little bit".

"Sup" Jim said as he nodded towards Ellie.

"Hello" Ellie replied, watching Brittany take a little drink, only to cough and hold the bottle away from her face.

"Y-You wanna try?" Brittany said holding the bottle out to the redhead.

"Why not?" Ellie said with a smile as she grabbed the bottle, quickly guzzling a little down.

"Damn…" Jim said with a smile as he took the bottle back, shaking it to see how much the girl had drank, "Most adults can't even handle this shit…"

"Shit" Brittany said as Ellie laughed, "She's gonna be shit faced now…"

"I'll be fine" Ellie said looking at the blonde, "I can handle it".

"Alright" Brittany said holding her hands up in defense.

* * *

"Come on" Tommy said looking at his brother from across the table. Both of them had left the town hall and relocated to the bar, where most of the town's adults were currently at.

"I'm serious" Joel said looking at his hand; so far he'd won everything his brother had bet him in blackjack, and he had no intention on stopping.

"So you just fucked Marlene?" Tommy said with a frown.

"Yup" Joel said as he put some bullets in the pile.

Tommy shook his head as he took a hit and replied, "That's some shit right there…do you have any idea how many times I tried to get with her; only for her to turn me down every time".

"She said something about it" Joel said pulling the pile of ammo towards himself, "Not too much though; she was either biting the sheet or had a mouth full".

"Holy shit!" Max, a middle aged man laughed as he saw Tommy shake his head with a frown.

"What's it matter?" Joel said guzzling a drink of the whiskey bottle that currently sat next to him, "You've got Maria. Marlene doesn't hold a candle. You'd best be happy with a woman like that".

"I'm happy" Tommy said while folding, "I just get tired of hearing how my brother fucks all the girls that turn me down. Happened in high school and happens now".

"Don't get too worked up over it" Joel said as he gave Max his cards to deal, "She wasn't anything special".

"Well, if it makes any difference; Linda told Maria she really likes ya" Tommy said looking at his new hand, a smile coming to his face.

Joel looked at his hand, and cursed lightly as he noticed Tommy smile. He currently had an Ace and five; not a good hand.

"I'll stay with what I got" Tommy laughed as Max looked at Joel who thought it over.

Looking around the room he noticed Linda along with a couple other women looking their way.

"Hit me" Joel muttered as his eyes fell back to Tommy.

"I'll take a stand big brother" Tommy said smugly as he prepared to flip his cards.

"I reckon I'll do the same…" Joel said as he looked at the new card.

"Well" Tommy said flipping his cards over to show a king of clubs and a queen of diamonds, "Looks like I win big brother. You had to lose eventually".

Tommy's hand reached for the small pile of ammo, only to stop when Joel said, "Now damn it Tommy; you don't even let a man show his cards. How do you know your gonna make it outta a gunfight with no bullets?"

"What're you talking about?" Tommy said shaking his head, "I got twenty! By the looks of it, I just won all these bullets, so I figure I'll make out fine".

"Twenty's good…but I figure this is a little better" Joel said as he flipped his cards over.

"GOD DAMN!" Tommy said throwing his cards on the table. Once again Max chuckled as he examined the Ace of diamonds, the five of hearts, and the six of clovers.

"I think you should just stop now baby brother" Joel said pulling the ammo towards himself, and placing it in his bag.

"Congratulations…" Joel looked up slowly to see a lightly swaying Linda standing above him.

"Wasn't hard" Joel said as he looked at Tommy who was slamming his head against the table, "Tommy just has some shitty luck is all".

"And you don't?" Linda asked with a sly smile.

"No…I do" Joel said, his own light smile appearing, "I just work with it".

"I like that" Linda said taking a seat at the table, her smile never leaving.

"You wanna keep going Tommy?" Joel asked as Max began passing out the cards. Tommy slowly reached into his pocket to see that he had nothing on him left to offer.

"Fuck…" he muttered as he slowly stood up, "Maria's gonna kick my ass…"

Joel couldn't help but chuckle as Tommy shook his head and waved goodbye to everyone before exiting.

"I figure there ain't too much action happening anymore" Max said with a laugh as he too left, heading towards some girls.

"Guess I win" Joel said as he took another long drink.

"Wow…" Linda said as she slowly scooted a bit closer to the huge man, "You might wanna slow down. Next thing you know you might be trying to have a little fun".

Finishing off the bottle Joel took a large breath and said, "That's alright…even I enjoy a little fun every now and then…"

"Is that right?" Linda asked as she leaned a little into the man, "I thought you were a little quiet and high strung…"

"Maybe a little bit…" Joel said getting the attention of another waitress to bring him another bottle, "But with a little whiskey, anything's possible".

"How would you…" Linda said, watching as the man received another bottle, "How would you like to ditch this place and see if we can find some fun?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Joel got up; his movement's wobbly.

"Come on…" Linda moaned in his ear, "I'll show you how to properly ride a horse…"

* * *

"Jesus!" Tim said while watching Ellie from across the fire, "So this guy….is like Rambo or some shit?"

"I don't know what Rambo is" Ellie said looking at the laughing blonde next to her.

"A badass!" Tim exclaimed as he jabbed the kid next to him, "Me and Zach watch it all the time. Great movie!"

"Oh…" Ellie said while placing her hands in her lap, "Then I suppose he is like Rambo. Brittany saw him, the guys fucking huge!"

"If that was him at the table, then yeah he was" Brittany said while poking at the fire.

Taking another small gulp of the rum; Ellie said, "The guys amazing. At first I didn't really give a shit about him, but he's saved my ass so many times I couldn't not like him".

"Sounds like you kinda got a crush on him" Brittany said poking the girl's arm.

"No…I mean…well…" Ellie said trying to defend herself, "He isn't bad looking. Can be and asshole, but he's the only person I've had that would take a bullet for me…well kinda".

"God" Brittany said shaking her head, "You wanna blow him while you tell us more?"

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the girl who she pushed, "Yeah right…"

Noticing just how late it was Ellie slowly stood up, and stretched, "I guess I'd best be getting back to Joel. He probably won't sleep until he knows I'm in".

"That's if you two get any sleep" Brittany muttered, a sly look across her face.

"Whatever!" Ellie said as she walked away from the fire, "See ya later!"

After everyone waved goodbye, Ellie made her way back towards their designated house.

Noticing Tommy sitting outside on the porch of a house Ellie walked forward and waved.

"How ya doing Ellie" Tommy asked as the girl walked onto the porch, a bored look on her face.

"I guess I'm alright" Ellie said as she watched Tommy, "Where's Joel?"

"Don't know" Tommy said while gritting his teeth, "The bastard took all my valuables while playing some blackjack. Bastard refuses to lose".

"Probably at the house then" Ellie said while stretching her back, "Guess if I ran I could be there within a few minutes".

"Alright Ellie" Tommy said giving a weak wave, "Have fun".

Jumping off the porch, Ellie quickly ran to the house. Jumping up the three stairs, she flung the door open. Quietly running up the steps she opened Joel's door and ran inside.

"What the fuck" Ellie whispered as she turned her head, making sure what she was seeing was real.

"Fuck me Joel" Linda moaned as she bounced atop Joe, who held the woman's hips with his large hand.

"You like my pussy?" Linda said as she rode Joel's cock. Joel groaned as he closed his eyes and began to thrust up into the woman, who slammed herself down on him. It'd been way too long since he had sex, and he could tell in his drunken mind that he wasn't gonna stop he was satisfied.

"Holy shit Linda!" Ellie said her voice now loud enough for both the adults to hear her. Linda's neck almost broke as she snapped her head around and screamed at seeing Ellie standing at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Linda said jumping off of Joel, much to his disapproval, "E-Ellie…"

"Yeah" Ellie said with a smile as the woman shook under her stare, "Kinda slutty…I mean you literally met the guy today".

"B-But he…" Linda said looking at Joel, whose eyes were now closed and snoring could be heard.

"I can't blame him" Ellie said looking at the huge tent that stuck up in the man's blanket, "He's a horn dog. Plus, it's been a while so I'll give the guy a break, but I think you should leave…you're just kinda embarrassing yourself".

Linda couldn't help but sniffle as she quickly jumped off the bed, a sheet wrapped around her body as she hurriedly gathered her scattered clothing.

"See ya Linda!" Ellie waved excitedly as the woman ran home.

"What the fuck" Ellie said while shaking her head, walking back into Joel's room, "What a whore. I mean at least let the guy be here a week or a few days".

Noticing Joel's erection had yet to disappear, Ellie looked around the room.

"Why the hell not" Ellie clicked her tongue as she walked to the bed and gently sat down.

She sat on the edge and watched his cock pulsate through the thin blanket. Lightly grabbing a hold of it, she gave it a soft grip and began stroking it.

"Shit" she said as white liquid slowly leaked out of the tip, through the blanket.

"Well" she said with a smile as she grabbed the blanket, "There's no need to ruin a good blanket".

In one swift moment the cloth was gone and she now had a clear image of the cock.

"Holy fuck" she said while laughing quietly; her hand grabbing the monster. "Wow…" she couldn't help but mutter as she bent it down, to see how far it traveled up the man's chest.

"He can be as mad as he wants…" Ellie said as she stood up and began taking off her clothing, "This is happening!"

Now clad in a small bra and a pair of black panties Ellie crawled onto the bed, her face hovering over the rock hard dick.

"See…" she said taking a hold of the cock that pumping into her hand, "You're cock doesn't think I'm too young. Bet he likes me a whole lot".

She slowly set back into her stroking, watching as the white liquid slowly oozed from his tip. Wandering what it would taste like she leaned forward and ran her tongue from his testicles to the tip of his cock at a slow speed, making sure to get as much pre cum and lather him up.

Hearing the man moan at what she did; Ellie decided it'd probably be best if she did it again.

Lightly rubbing her tongue across the piece of flesh, she couldn't help but feel her panties grow wet.

"Fuck it" she muttered ripping them off and throwing them across the floor.

Now feeling the chill air on her naked pussy Ellie couldn't help but moan as she leaned back into the man crotch, slowly licking the cock up and down.

"F-Fuck…" Joel muttered quietly as he slowly started coming to. Even in his drunken haze he had remembered that Linda had attacked him once they'd arrived home. He figured the woman was now lightly sucking him off; and he couldn't complain.

"You like that Joel…" Ellie couldn't help but ask while she grabbed him and began stoking faster and harder.

"Yea…" Joel whispered back, making Ellie stop wide eyed as she held his dick.

"D-Don't stop now…" Joel groaned as he pumped into her hands, "C'mon Linda…"

Ellie lightly began stroking again, "He thinks I'm Linda…stupid bastard. That bitch couldn't do this shit for you.

Standing above the man Ellie smiled as she lowered her self down, his cock pushing up on her pussy, only to slide up and reach her belly button.

"F-Fuck…" Joel groaned as he felt the girl's soaking pussy rub against him, her soft, tight, velvety lips trying to hold onto his cock.

Ellie couldn't help but cry out as his length ran across her sensitive skin. She sat on his chest, her tight ass rubbing against his abdomen as she slowly rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Let's see how this feels!" Ellie moaned as she rubbed her thumb against his head, her other hand taking his balls tightly.

"Do you wanna come all over me?" Ellie asked as she lied back on the man, her hair falling in his face. Squeezing her legs around the cock, she kept her hands busy, quickly jerking him.

Joel let out a loud groan into the woman's hair as he felt her soft hands try to wring the orgasm from him. "God she smells so good" he thought as her hair fell all around him.

"Cum for me…" Ellie said now desperately pumping, her pussy soaking around the last few inches of his cock, "Give it all to Ellie…"

"W-What?" Joel muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, vision blurred by red hair.

"Wait…" Joel gasped as he felt his nut building and his cock grow harder, "W-Wait…"

Linda's hair, if he remembered correctly was blonde; and the only girl he knew with red hair was…

"E-Ellie!" he groaned out as his cock exploded into the air, a large blast of semen falling onto Ellie's chest.

Ellie watched as the man's cock expanded and exploded cup after cup of cum into the air, only for it to fall back onto her.

"Holy shit…" she moaned as she continued to rub her pussy with his length, her hand now slowly stroking him.

She knew she'd been caught, which is why she was smiling so much as he painted her already white body.

"Wow…" she said as he finally finished, a whole minute of constant cum; and he was still rock hard.

"E-Ellie…" Joel muttered, a scared look on his face as she slowly turned around licking his semen of her hand, "B-But Linda…what are you doing?"

"Well I found you with Linda…" Ellie said as she finished slurping the man's salty flavor off her hand, "I kicked her out and figured I'd better help you out. Don't want you to have blue balls".

"You gotta get off of me…" Joel said trying to push himself up, "T-This is wrong".

"No" Ellie said pushing her but on his face, her pussy landing on his beard, "Clearly your cock loves me…and I gotta say, I like him a lot. Plus I said I'd finish you off, and you're still read to go. Now why don't you get me lathered up so you can fuck me"?

Joel found himself unable to respond as once he opened his mouth her tiny slit fell into it and she moaned.

"T-That's it…" Ellie moaned as she pinched her tiny nipples through her bra.

Joel struggled to get some breath as his tongue ran across her flesh and she squealed.

"It tastes amazing…" Joel thought, disgusting himself as the underage girl continued to moan and beg him to continue. Taking his good arm he scooted the girl up a bit, giving him some air and better access to her vagina.

"I hope it's tight enough for you Joel" Ellie whined as she grinded her pussy lips against his face, his beard tickling her.

"God damn it…" Joel thought to himself as his cock grew harder and harder at the girls small moans and her smell and flavor.

Grabbing his cock he slowly began to jerk himself while his tongue swirled around inside of her, making sure to get her juices flowing.

"I'm gonna cum soon…" Ellie whimpered as she pulled herself off his face, "Sorry Joel, I know you like my young ass on your face, but you need to fuck me now!"

She had expected a fight, not for Joel to flip them over and line his cock up to her pussy.

"This is a onetime thing…" Joel muttered as he began pushing in, his hand leaving his cock and ripping her bra off.

"Oh man!" Ellie blushed as Joel's mouth came crashing down on her chest, his mouth engulfing her nipple.

She felt his head open her up and let out a low scream.

"Shhhh" he said as he slowly pushed himself in, making sure to let her adjust. He could feel something get in his way, and knew exactly what it was.

"This is gonna hurt for a second…" Joel groaned, trying his best not to thrust inside.

"Just do it!" Ellie said while wiggling under the man.

With a nod Joel pushed himself past her barrier and took her virginity. Looking down he saw a small trail of blood on his cock.

"FUCK!" Ellie screamed loudly as she squirmed around.

"Shhhh" Joel said calmly while staying still, "It'll get better Ellie".

"Fucking shit" she said as tears came out, "Fucking…"

"What can I do?" Joel asked leaning over.

"Fucking kiss me…" Ellie moaned as she felt his cock slowly pull out only to pump in.

Lowering himself, Joel brought his lips to the girls, who fierily began kissing back, her lips mashing against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"God damn…" Ellie said rocking into his body, "I told you this would be hot…you like my tight little pussy…don't ya?"

Joel didn't need to respond as he slowly pushed himself up to about six inches, only to pull back out.

"Hurry up Joel" Ellie moaned into his mouth, "I wanna cum".

"Don't worry…" he said as he began to quickly pump, "I'll make sure you orgasm a lot tonight babygirl".

"Yeah" Ellie moaned as she listened to the man's hard breathing, "You like making little girls cum don't you Joel. You love feeling a little pussy squirt around you".

Joel couldn't help but groan as the girl under him, the extremely young girl; spoke dirty to him.

Sliding another inch into the girl he began lightly sucking on her neck, listening to her loud heart beats.

"F-Fuck…" Ellie moaned as her eyes began to squeeze shut, "I-I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum on your cock…your cock is amazing…"

Joel felt the already insanely tight hole squeeze around him harder, almost trying to rip his cock apart. He felt her grab him and squeeze his arm and rips tightly; nails breaking into his skin.

"FUCK ME!" Ellie shouted as she squirted all over his cock, drenching the bed under them.

Joel concealed her screams by placing his lips against hers and let the girl scream into his mouth.

When she finally stopped shaking and her body went limp Joel took his mouth off her own, taking a deep breath.

"H-Holy shit" Ellie moaned out shakily as she looked down to see Joel's wet cock still inside of her.

"You can't be screaming like that" Joel grunted out as he slowly leaned up.

"Well…" Ellie said leaning up with a smile, "I can't really control myself while I'm getting fucked by a monster cock".

Joel rolled his eyes as she wiggled down a bit, setting his cock a little deeper.

"Come on…" Ellie said as she gave him a peck on the lips, "That's one down. I want another two…then you can cum".

"I guess that's fair" Joel said leaning up onto his knees. Lifting the girl's leg up with his good arm he slammed seven inches into her.

"Bite the sheets if you need to" Joel muttered, his mind slightly hazy from the change of pace.

Choosing to bury her head in the pillow let out low cries as Joel continued his pounding, her little foot held in the air.

"Holy shit…" Ellie cried out as Joel hammered away, "I'm gonna cum again…"

"That was quick" Joel said, slightly putting weight on the girl as he slid more of his cock in.

"S-Shut up…" Ellie cried as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Cum for me baby" Joel whispered as he began thrusting faster.

Not having a chose, Ellie squeezed the pillow against her face as she screamed; another long orgasm being rode out.

"Well that's two…" Joel said as he pulled out, his long cock shining in the light.

"I don't know if I can do it again" Ellie muttered as lightly ran a hand across her sore growing pussy.

"Of course you can" Joel said while slowly scooting back a bit, "Now, I want you to turn around and get on your knees. Put that little ass in the air for me".

Ellie slowly turned around on the bed, her body rising as she did what she was told.

"God damn…" Joel muttered as he grabbed one of her creamy ass cheeks, "For fucks sake…I'd say I wanna stick it up your ass, but that'd be too much right now".

Ellie whined as he slowly rubbed her squishy cheek, before giving it a hard slap.

"C'mon already!" Ellie cried as she wiggled her as in the air.

Taking a hold of his cock, Joel rubbed it against her cheek and said, "Spread those little lips and beg for it…"

"W-What?" Ellie said lowly as she turned around to look at the man, only to see he was serious.

Using one hand she reached under herself and spread her slightly gapping her pussy and said, "Just stick it in already…you owe me one more hard orgasm".

"Alright…" Joel said, slapping her ass one last time before sliding himself back in.

"FUCK!" Ellie cried as his now larger feeling cock stretched her.

"Shhhh…" Joel said placing his hand on the back of her head and pushing it into the pillow, slowly pumping his hips into her.

"I'm gonna cum soon, so let's make this quick" Joel said while grabbing onto her hip and began pounding away.

"Oh god" Ellie thought to herself as she could feel literally every ridge of his cock as it pushed into her.

"Fuck" Joel groaned as he could only fit the seven inches in, no more of his cock being able to squeeze in.

He held the girl's hip hard, making her moan as he thrust away. He watched his cock quickly disappear and reappear as his hips pumped.

Pulling the girl up, he brought her back against his chest as he thrust up into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ellie moaned as the sound of his cock slapping against her pussy echoed in the room.

"You're such a bad girl" Joel muttered into her ear, "I can't believe this is fucking happening".

"I want this to keep happening, "Ellie gasped as she felt Joel's cock harden, "I want you to fuck me all day, every day. I wanna taste your cock every day".

Feeling the girl's pussy tighten around him, Joel closed his eyes as he held her ass, pounding upwards.

"I'm gonna cum again…" Ellie cried out as Joel pushed her back onto her chest. He watched his cock as it fucked the tiny pussy.

"It shouldn't feel this good!" Joel whispered as he felt her tighten up.

"SHIT!" Ellie once again screamed as she exploded around his cock.

"Oh no…" Joel gasped as he felt his cum about to shoot. Quickly pulling out of her milking pussy, he placed his cock between her ass cheeks. Squeezing them around his cock as he thrust.

Feeling every bit of the man spray her back and hair, Ellie couldn't help but think how could and warm his cum felt.

"S-Shit…" Joel groaned as he finished painting the small girl. Slowly raising himself off of her he fell to her side.

"I think I might need a shower" Ellie said while she slowly tried to stand, only to fall due to her legs hurting too much.

"Man…" she said while touching her aching pussy, "You really know how to treat a girl".

Joel chose to ignore her as his actions ran through his head. The girl that sat next to him, covered in his semen; was young enough to be his daughter…hell, granddaughter.

"Can you possible bring me to the bath room" Ellie moaned as she felt his semen in her hair, "I gotta clean up before this shit gets everywhere.

Not giving a reply, Joel slowly rose himself of the bed and picked up the sticky girl.

"Wow" Ellie said noticing Joel's cock was still hard. Giving him a smile she laughed and said, "Maybe you could take a shower with me?"

Joel couldn't help but groan as he opened the bathroom door.

"What have I done…" he asked himself as he turned on the water.

"C'mer…"Ellie said as kneeled on the floor, water spraying her, "I want to get a good taste this time…"

"I'm going to hell" Joel thought to himself as he stepped into the shower, allowing the girl's tiny hands to wrap around his length.

* * *

There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I know this will probably cause a lot of ruckus, but oh well. If you don't like it, don't read it.


	7. Chapter 7

"You gotta get up damn it…" Tess said banging on Joel's bedroom door, "You can't keep doing this to yourself damn it!"

Every year, same time same day; Joel would lock himself up with a couple of bottles of liquor.

"Come on" Tess said, fists slamming on the man's door, "I'm not gonna let you do this again!"

Tess turned away and quickly walked away from the door.

"Fine" She muttered as she cracked her neck, twisting her body around on her heel, "If you'd wanna come out, I'll just come in".

Taking off in a full sprit, her body crashed into the wooden door; causing the hinges to break off and the door to crack as it fell to the floor.

"You're not the only tough one around here" Tess thought while rubbing her shoulder as she walked into the dark room.

No sunlight came from either window as they were both covered with thick blankets. She looked at the ground, careful not to trip over an empty bottle.

"Alright Joel" Tess said as she walked over to the man's bed, his back facing her, "You gotta stop this shit. I'm sorry that she's gone, but you can't spend her birthday like this every year!"

Not getting an answer from the man she rolled her eyes, "Fine…you wanna sleep all day? Guess you're gonna sleep all day."

Throwing herself on the bed, she rolled over the man to face his chest.

"Scoot over asshole" she said wiggling her body into his, "You can lie down if you want…but I'm not leaving you alone".

She could tell by the tear streaks on his face he had recently cried. His eyes where slightly open, probably in his drunken gaze.

"You know" Tess said pushing the man's face up, making him look at her smiling face, "I think this is one of the first times I've been in your bed without being naked".

Not getting a response, not even an angry glare like usual Tess sighed and gave the man a kiss.

"Take your time" Tess said as she closed her eyes, her body holding onto his.

* * *

"TOMMY!" Dillon shouted as he burst into the armory, both Tommy and Maria turning to look at the younger man.

"What is it?" Tommy asked as she took in the sight of the shaking young man.

"H-Hunters…a big group….making their way here right now!" Dillon wheezed out as Tommy walked forward and Maria's eyes widened.

"Calm down, calm down" Tommy said gently putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Just calm down and explain".

"Me and Jill were out on patrol when we were ambushed by a huge group of Hunters!" Dillon exclaimed while he punched his own leg hard, "I managed to get away and run back, but…but they got Jill. There was at least thirty of em…We gotta evacuate!"

"Just calm down damn it!" Tommy said as he looked at Maria who looked worried, "Go warn the others about what you saw. How far away were they?"

"About an hour on foot" Dillon said as he nodded towards the east wall, "A little past the old grease creek".

"Alright" Tommy said with a nod, "Hurry up and go warn everyone. Make sure everyone is ready".

Giving a nod, Dillon ran out.

"I gotta go" Tommy said kissing Maria and running towards the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Maria said as she put her pen and paper down, "We gotta get ready!"

"I've gotta go get Joel" Tommy muttered as he through the door open, "If anyone can deal with Hunters, it's him".

* * *

"Shit" Joel muttered as he felt a pain splitting headache hit him as he slowly and groggily awoke. "How many times am I gonna let this happen…" Joel thought to himself as he cleared his throat.

From the feeling of the cloth of blanket against him, he could tell he was naked; nothing he was familiar with. What he wondered, was who was lying on his chest, also very naked?

The last he remembered was going into the bar with Tommy, both ready for some drinks and some cards. Whoever it was very light, almost weightless against him.

"Fuck me…" He said slowly opening his eyes. He was in the room that he'd picked out, so he'd clearly made it home last night.

Slowly raising his head, Joel couldn't help but gulp. Slowly lowering his head back on the pillow he coughed and muttered, "I've done a lot of fucking up…but this…I fucked up".

He raised his head to gaze down at the naked girl who currently was nestled next to him, her head on his chest.

"This is bad…" Joel simply said as he tried to rise himself up.

"Shut up" Ellie said quietly as she snuggled onto the man, "We'll get up in a little bit".

"W-What?" Joel asked his voice on edge, "Ellie! Get the fuck up right now!"

"Why?" She asked; her eyebrows crinkling as she glared up at the older man.

"God damn it!" Joel said as he almost yelled at the girl only to stop himself slowly.

"W…Whatever happened last night…." Joel started as the girl tried lying back down, only for him to push her off, "Whatever happened wasn't right".

"Oh come on!" Ellie said wrapping herself back against him, "Last night was great…you said so yourself".

"I was drunk" Joel said trying to avoid the sad look that was coming to her eyes, "You…you're too young for me Ellie…"

He watched as the girl looked down for a second, only to look back up; confusion on her face.

"Who cares…I like you…and" Ellie said as she tried to pull herself closer to the man, "Last night…"

"You knew I was drunk…" Joel said while slowly closing his eyes. He felt the girl straighten up and slowly move away from him.

"Fine…" She said as she slowly slid off the bed, blanket still around her.

"I gotta get you to the fireflies Ellie…" Joel said as he avoided looking at the nude girl, "I didn't expect you to go and do this…"

"M-Me?" Ellie stammered as she turned around, "You did just as much as me you fucking asshole! Sure…I could've done it a better way…but you didn't try to stop me very hard!"

"I…" Joel said while he rubbed his forehead, slowly standing up and putting on his boxers, "I was way too drunk to know what I was doing. I'm sorry…I just…this can't happen again".

"Bullshit!" Ellie said stomping on the ground, "You were fucking there the whole time last night! Whether you admit it or not, you kissed me, held me, and made me feel good".

She stood still, making the man silent; which made her happy. He enjoyed it whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I don't care…" Joel said, now growing angry at the naked girl, "What happened was nothing a mistake…and it won't happen again!"

Joel could feel the regret hit him as soon as he finished. Ellie's turned around swiftly and began to gather her cloths, stopping at the door and dropping her blanket; giving the man a good view of her backside, "Whatever Joel…forget it ever happened…"

As the door slammed shut behind her, Joel shook his head. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry and he couldn't blame her.

He didn't remember much, but now that she'd brought it up; he remembered their kiss…him on top of her…and most importantly, taking her virginity.

"Mother fucker". Joel said while he slowly gathered his clothing. He truly screwed the pooch on this one…and he wasn't sure how he'd get out of it.

"Ellie…" he said while opening his door, walking towards the girl's room.

Knocking on the door he said, "Ellie…I'm sorry. Open up, I wanna talk".

"Fuck you!" he heard the girl yell, clearly sobbing.

"Ellie…" he said putting his head against the door, a sigh making its way out of his lips, "I'm sorry alright…I didn't know you'd be this upset. I just…I just don't think it's proper for a girl as young as you to have feelings for a guy my age".

"WHY NOT?" she screamed through her tears, "Because the world is so fucking decent? You won't just admit you don't like me!"

"I don't like you" Joel said trying to stay calm, "Why the fuck are you saying that?"

"This is all a mission!" she said, her voice growing more unsteady as she tried not to cry, "You've only been keeping me safe because you have to! I've been pretty much throwing myself at you the whole time and you just ignore me!"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with you while we were in the wild? That's why you think I don't like you?" Joel said now growing impatient with the girl.

"No" she said quietly, Joel barley hearing her, "You treat me like a kid…you wouldn't even of given it a chance…you're like the third person in my life I've met that hasn't left me…I just wanted you to like me the same way I liked you…"

"Ellie" Joel said grabbing the door knob, "Open the door…"

Waiting a few seconds, Joel heard the door slowly unlock and open. Waiting a minute he slowly opened the door to see a red faced Ellie standing in front of the door, now dressed.

"I treat you like a kid because I gotta" he said looking down at the girl, "If I let anything happen to ya…well I can't. I wouldn't know what to do or what I'd do; but you're right…I shouldn't treat you like a kid all the time. You can't be mad about me getting pissed or ignoring you when you're saying weird shit I wouldn't expect from a girl your age, why would I have given you a chance if I thought you were a little perverted kid who acted immature".

"I didn't know how else to really explain it…" Ellie said as she rubbed her eyes, "I've never felt this way about anyone…I figured since you clearly liked having sex, if I acted like I was game for it you'd like me too…"

"What the fuck are you doing trying to impress me so much?" Joel asked as he bent down slightly to look into her eyes, "I'm not a person you should try to be like or impress. What I did with Marlene was strictly business…no love at all. Do you really want that?"

"But you said you loved me last night!" Ellie said as her green eyes looked into Joel's dark orbs. The man went completely quiet after that, slowly looking at the ground.

"So you were lying?" Ellie asked as her hands began to squeeze together.

"I…." Joel stammered as he felt helpless, "Why would you love me….you haven't even known me a year Ellie."

"I know you think I'm just a kid, but I know a lot" Ellie said crossing her arms, "I know we're all gonna die…a lot of people sooner than others. You can't be afraid to show your feelings in this world, cause if you don't you may never get to. I'd rather admit I love someone I just met than spend my life denying it only to never tell them. I didn't love you immediately, or even like you! You say you're a bad man and shit but you're not. I saw how you acted when Tess died! I know you cared about her, and how hurt you were. If you could get that hurt about someone you couldn't be bad".

Ellie took a step forward, "I started to like you because I realized that you're good. I know what we did to that Sam kid and his brother was shitty and I hate it; but you only did it because you had to…for me kinda. I know when you apologized to them…you meant it. I don't know what you did to make yourself hate yourself so much…but you're one of the only decent people I've met in my life. You don't lie to me, you don't try to hurt me, and you're not trying to leave me like everyone else".

Joel couldn't help but look at the ground as the girl walked forward, slowly stopping in front of him, "You may not love me…and honestly…if you really wanted to know why I like you so much…I'm not one hundred person sure yet. You're a stubborn asshole sometimes…but you're always there. I don't care how mad you are at me, even if you're not talking…you're still there. I don't feel alone with you".

"Fuck" Joel thought to himself while staring at the ground. He was hoping the girl would stop sooner, and it hurt his heart to think about how much she seemed to care.

"Ellie…" Joel started only to be interrupted.

"JOEL!" Tommy shouted as he walked into the house, "WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"Shit…" Joel muttered as Ellie ignored the man down stairs and continued to wait for his response.

"WHAT?" he yelled as Ellie's eyes looked down, a sad look reappearing.

"WE'VE A BIG GROUP OF HUNTERS HEADING THIS WAY RIGHT NOW!" Tommy said while looking up the steps.

"ALRIGHT" Joel replied as he but his good hand on his hip and looking at the girl, "WE'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!"

Slowly turning around Joel buttoned up his shirt and shook his head, "We'll…we'll finish this talk later. We gotta take care of business. Now c'mon".

She disappointedly followed the man, both of them grabbing their bags as they made their way down the steps.

"What's going on now" Joel said putting his boots on, sitting on the arm of the couch. Ellie sat on the couch, her face staring at the ground while she too listened.

"We just got word a few minutes ago that about thirty Hunters are coming this way" Tommy said while looking outside, "They're about an hour off the damn. We've already started setting defenses but we do not really want to risk a fight".

"Alright…" Joel said as he stood up, taking the sling of his arm and raising it slightly much to Ellie disapproval, "I'm gonna go out there…see how many there are and set up a few defenses…maybe try to talk to em".

"What?" Tommy and Ellie asked at the same time.

"You can't fucking go out there by yourself" Tommy said looking up at the slightly taller man.

"Well…I can" Joel said pulling a shotgun from his back, loading it up, "Unless you try to follow me and fuck everything up".

"I won't let you!" Ellie said jumping off the couch.

"Yes you will" Joel replied not even looking up.

"I told you I'm not a fucking kid!" Ellie said angrily.

"I know" Joel answered while moving towards the door, "But you're a better shot than a lot of the people I've ever met. If they start coming down, you take a riffle and start popping em off like you did the infected on the hillside we got ambushed".

"B-But" Ellie said as her arms dropped, "What if you don't come back?"

"You won't know that unless they start coming before I do" Joel said before turning towards Tommy, "Which way they coming from?"

"E-East…" Tommy said while Joel walked outside, both of them following.

"I'm taking a horse" Joel said while making his way towards the direction of the stables, "You let Ellie help now, she can handle herself. Ellie, go show them how to set up the rollers I told you about".

Looking at the girl, Tommy watched her face fill with worry.

"C'mon…" she said while pulling out her pistol, slowly walking past the man, "We need at least five guys and about four explosive barrels".

* * *

Joel slowly made his way towards east, taking the only trail there was. It was pretty wide, a decent size for a lot of people to travel up. He stopped every few yards to lay a nail bomb attached to a trip wire, carful to remember where they were placed.

Putting on his bandanna he rode down until he heard multiply voices. Getting off his horse he tied the brown animal to a nearby log and made his way towards the group.

"Hurry the fuck up!" one man said as a group of men had stopped to take a piss.

"Shut up dumbass" one of the men said while relieving himself.

"I hear someone coming" A man said while looking up the trail, turning towards the group he said, "It's just one though…don't shoot unless you gotta".

"YOU'D BEST STOP RIGHT THERE!" A short blonde man said, holding a pistol up as Joel appeared in the distance.

"GO BACK!" Joel said, holding his shoulder as he slowly made his way towards the group, "INFECTED. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE".

Watching some of the men jump slightly at the mention of infected, Joel smiled behind his bandanna.

"What'ya mean?" The blonde man asked as he held his pistol, "Who are you?"

"Me and a few of my members had worked our way into the dam" Joel lied as he slowly walked back, "Somehow they found out what we were doing and things went bad. While escaping, we destroyed a gate and a whole mess of infected broke in. I was lucky enough to get out alive…but my boys weren't…."

"J-Just stay there" The man said uneasily while looking at the man.

"P-Please…" Joel begged in fact agony, "I got shot in the shoulder…I need your help…my camp is a little far off".

"FUCKING STOP!" the man screamed while cocking his gun, "You stay right where you are while we figure this out".

"What do you mean figure out Jay?" A black haired man asked, "We've been scouting this place out for months…we need supplies".

"No shit" Jay said while looking around at the group, "But if this assholes telling the truth then we're gonna be fighting a lot more than woman and children like we thought".

"I don't believe him" a bald man said while watching Joel wobble in place, "I know that fucking bandanna…I think I might know him".

"Who the fuck is it?" Jay asked while turning towards the bald man, "He one of the boys you used to run with?"

"Sorta…"The man answered as he squinted to get a better look, "He wasn't one of the boys though…he ran the operation. Everyone called the basted Joking Joel. Always had a knack for smiling before killing people".

"What happened?" Jay asked while turning back towards Joel.

"Don't know for sure" The man replied while pulling out his gun, "One day he killed half the men in our camp and left. We never knew why".

"Well what do we with him?" a man asked while pulling out a bat.

"I don't know…but we better do something quick…he was never one for waiting" The bald man said, finishing just as a Molotov exploded next to him, killing him and about three men next to him.

"SHIT" Jay said pointing his Pistol towards Joel, only to notice the man was gone.

"FUCKING SHIT" he yelled as suddenly a bullet came out of the woods and took down on of his men.

Standing up and running towards the forest Jay screamed, "EVERYONE RUN TOWARDS HIM NOW! THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN TAKE US ALL".

Everyone began running behind their leader, just in time to watch a bullet lodge itself into his head.

"Better go" Joel said, ripping the bandanna from his face as he ran back towards the horse.

* * *

Ellie sat atop the east wall, along with her were a group of about twelve men, each holding a riffle.

"As soon as you see someone we don't recognize, start shooting" Tommy said while looking out the land, "Once they get past the mile stone everyone get ready, if these work like I think they will…we're gonna be in for a ride. Remember, if you see my brother; hold your fire".

"Where the fuck are you…" Ellie quietly asked herself. She was nervously looking through the scope of her gun, trying to see a flash of flannel she could identify as Joel.

"I SEE SOMETHING!" A man atop of the towers said while looking through the sights of his gun, "IT'S A MAN! HE'S ON A HORSE. EVERYONE HOLD UNTIL HE'S CLEAR".

Tommy relaxed slightly as he heard the good news. Looking over he noticed Ellie's whole body seemed to relax at the news as she slowly smiled.

"GET READY" Joel said while riding up to the gate, dismounting the horse.

"How many are left?" Tommy asked while looking at his brother.

**BOOM!**

"Not thirty" Joel said as he turned back to see smoke rising as one of his bombs went off.

"THEY'RE HERE" The man in the tower said as he shot off into the distance.

Joel pulled out his revolver, placing it on his side as he pulled his rifle off his back. Waiting until one of the men came up the hill he quickly unloaded into his head.

Pulling back, he put another shell in and cocked his gun again.

"That's two…" Ellie muttered while unloading a bullet into another man's head.

"FUCK" one of the hunters yelled while throwing a bomb at the wall.

"SHIT" Ellie heard one of the men to her right scream as he was thrown off the wall. Joel being directly below her, she couldn't get sights on him; but out of all the people he was the one she was trying to protect.

"Fuck" Tommy watched as the group had made it into the clearing, all hiding behind rocks, logs and anything they could.

"I count about twenty two" he said while looking over.

"ELLIE!" She head Joel shout from below her, "REALEASE THE ROLLERS NOW".

Giving Tommy thumbs up, she got her gun ready.

Tommy pulled the rope next to him as hard as he could while Dill pulled another rope across the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" a hunter screamed as four barrels rolled towards his group from the forest, two from each side.

"I GOT LEFT" Joel shouted up to Ellie while she nodded.

"One…" Ellie counted while looking through the scope of her gun, pointing it at the barrels on the right of the men.

"Two" Joel said, evening his breath as he pointed at the barrels; wanting to get both in one shot.

"Three…" both unknowingly said simultaneously as the fire their weapons. Ellie shot the right barrel in the back, the explosion killing about five men and setting off the other to explode, killing a few more.

Just as he had wanted, Joel bullet had gone through one; killing three men, and barreling into the other barrel.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE" Tommy yelled while recovering from the shaking of the ground, "Kill off the rest. We can't let anyone get away!"

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT. THIS IS NO LONGER THE ONLY STORY I'LL BE WORKING ON! I WILL NOW BE FINISHING UP BOTH MY UNFINISHED STORIES SLAVES TO LUST AND WELCOME TO PRISON!  
DUE TO HOW MANY CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN IN THE PAST WEEK I DON'T THINK THIS IS UNFAIR!  
I WANT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS BEFORE I START WRITING CHAPTER 8!  
I KNOW IT'S A DRAG BUT I HONESTLY WANT YOUR OPINIONS!  
TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE AND WHAT YOU DON'T!  
I WANNA KNOW YOUR LIKES AND SEE HOW WE CAN MAKE THE STORY WORK FOR THE FANS!**


End file.
